The Secret of Moonacre: Forever After
by Panda1211
Summary: Will Maria's feelings toward Robin change? How will the De Noir clan feel about this new change in allies? Will there be a wedding with Loveday and Sir Benjamin? Will Coeur De Noir change his feelings toward the Merryweather's and Sir Benjamin? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The Secret of MOonacre: Forever After takes place right at the end of the movie when the Unicorn and Wrolf are standing and everyone is watching them in a line. Robin and Maria are standing next to eachother, and everyone is settling into their new world now that Maria has saved the valley. This is in Maria's POV. Ok enjoy!

- Panda 3

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Wrolf and the Unicorn stood tall on the platform. Wrolf came towards Maria gently. Robin's eyes grew wide and his mouth slowly fell the closer Wrolf got. Wrolf stood in front of me and bowed. I smiled and slowly bowed back. Robin kept looking back from Wrolf to me and back again. I turned to him and giggled, and then Wrolf turned to Robin and stepped forward. Wrolf narrowed his eyes and slightly leaned his head towards Robin and at first Robin looked horrified but gradually Robin tilted his head at the beautiful black lion and softly said, "I will keep her safe."

Wrolf then released his jagged gaze and bowed at Robin also. Robin then returned the gesture. I knelt down but not much, for the lion's size came up to my stomach. "You're leaving Wrolf?" I said frowning. He looked at me and gently nudged my bent knee and I reached out and pet his rough fur. "I'll miss you." I said standing back up. He looked up at me and almost nodded, He then turned and walked back and stood next to the Unicorn. They both looked back at the moon and slowly began to fade away into dust. Robin put his arm around my shoulder. We stood there in silence staring at the moon. And I couldn't help but smile.

Loveday and my Uncle, Sir Benjamin turned to each other and gazed into each other's eyes. Uncle Benjamin grabbed her hand and softly said, "Let's go home everyone, if that is alright with you Sir De Noir?" Uncle Benjamin looked at Coeur De Noir sincerely asking. And Coeur De Noir looked at my uncle with narrowed eyes and then looked at Uncle Benjamin's hand that was locked with his daughter's so perfectly. He sighed and said, "Of course Benjamin, although I will not be joining you there." Loveday groaned, "Father, please!" He held up his hand and said, "No, no, I must go back and tell everyone of our new allies, I have a strong feeling they aren't going to agree with me, but when I look at you and Benjamin, I see now what I haven't been able to see for the long past years." Loveday smiled and walked over to her father and held his arm, "Thank you father." She said and kissed him on his cheek. Coeur grinned and nodded. Everyone began to leave the amphitheatre and me and Robin walked together. We were already in the forest when Robin cleared his throat and I looked at him. "I like your hair down. It looks nice." He looked around not making any eye contact. I decided to play with him, "Oh, really? Nice how?" I kept looking at him even though he wouldn't look at me.

"Just nice, you look nice Maria." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and I still kept going, "Oh, nice? Possibly pretty Robin?" I raised my eyebrows and when he finally looked at me and smirked, "Yes, Maria you look pretty."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it as much as i enjoyed writing it! More chapters will be added soon! Once i actually figure out how to use it! Thanks so much for reading!

- Panda 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

While walking I looked down at my bear feet. "I guess the ocean took my boots." He looked down too, "They were rough waves I'm not surprised." I scoffed and said, "Yes, but anyone could have done that, right?" I looked away from him and at the trees. He looked up at me but quickly looked forward, "Not anyone exactly." I looked over at him smugly, "Oh, really?"

He then looked back at me seriously but with a hint of a smile, "Yes, only a moon princess could have returned the pearls back to the sea." I punched him in the arm, "Ow, I'm just kidding Maria, you know that. What you did back actually took a lot of guts I probably couldn't have done it." I stopped walking. Did he really just say that? He stopped but a few steps ahead and looked back at me. "You're joking right? Aren't you Robin De Noir, a fearless, brave, and daring bandit of De Noir forest?" He laughed softly, "Daring maybe, even brave too, but defiantly not fearless." I titled my head a little, "Really, how so?" He chuckled, "That princess is a conversation for another time." I shrugged but smiled, "Suit yourself."

We finally arrived at Merryweather Manor; the place I now realize is my true home and will be for the rest of my life. Loveday and my uncle were already inside and when Robin and I came to the door he seemed off, and when I went to open the door he quickly stopped my hand. I looked at him and asked, "What's wrong Robin?" He exhaled deeply, "Maria, all my life I've been taught to hate your family name and this house. Things just changed, I still don't yet feel comfortable just walking in, I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground and then said, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He took my hand and gently kissed it and ran off into the forest. I blushed softly and stood there watching him and when he wasn't able to be seen anymore I turned and walked into the house.

Immediately I heard music playing. I walked into the corridor where the piano played itself. I peeked through the door and found my uncle and Loveday dancing, also Digweed and Ms. Heliotrope danced but very awkwardly. There was a big bottle of wine on the table and everyone had a glass. I giggled and Marmaduke Scarlet looked over at the door. "Maria!" He exclaimed once he saw me and everyone turned to look at me. I walked in but stood in the doorway. Everyone smiled when they saw me. My uncle smiled the most and said, "I am so incredibly proud of you Maria." I walked towards him and he took my hands. "Thank you Uncle." I glanced at Loveday then back at him, "So, when is the wedding uncle?" Loveday laughed and Uncle Benjamin straightened up. Uncle Benjamin looked at Loveday and grabbed her hands, "When the planners know, you will too." I looked at him questioningly, "Who's planning it?" Loveday turned and leaned down to me, "Would you like to help me plan my wedding Maria?" She was glowing with joy. My eyebrows shot up and my jaw dropped, "Of course I would Loveday!" I yelped and my voice cracked a little. I jumped into a big hug with her and my uncle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

We let go and I joined Marmaduke Scarlet in a waltz. We had fun for a while but soon after everyone began feeling tired and went off to sleep. After everyone was gone it was only my uncle and I left sitting on the piano chair.

"Uncle Benjamin?" I asked in a moment of silence. I got up and started walking around the corridor. "Yes, Maria?" He asked studying his red glass of wine. "If I may say so uncle, you look so much happier when you are with Loveday." I turned to him and I saw him smiling from ear to ear.

"I supposed so, my dear." I walked back to the piano and leaned on it, "If so, then why did you get so furious when you found out that she was a De Noir? If you loved her that much, how could you have been so upset with a simple change in her last name?" His smile faded but he wasn't necessarily mad towards me, "Well Maria, that last name happened to be the last name I was raised to loath, your father too, I honestly was not furious at her. I was furious at myself for knowing that she was a De Noir, and it hurt so much knowing that I was raised to hate her. I was foolish and took my anger out on her."

He glared at the floor remembering all that he had said all that time ago. I sighed and said, "Greed never seemed so dangerous before I learned about the reason for the curse." He looked at me and nodded, "You are smart Maria, and I know you will not let yourself be controlled by greed, ever." I nodded and said, "I know uncle. I promise." He got up, walked around me, and held my hands. "Goodnight my sweet Maria." He kissed my forehead and turned to leave. His footsteps turned into faded echoes and I was left in the corridor.

I sat there, just thinking. "All of the impossible thing's I've done today and it's only the morning." I said to myself. I then left the room and walked quietly up to my room. I crouched into my room. I looked up at the ceiling thinking all the stars would be gone, but to my surprise even more stars now sparkled and lit up my ceiling. I smiled and began to change into my night gown. Once I was finished I walked over to my window, hoping to see the Unicorn's spirit, but when I opened the curtain all I saw was a shadow move in the far off forest.

I stared a bit longer hoping I would catch a glimpse of the shadow again, but all I saw was the forest and the statue of a horse that stood tall on the grass. I was confused but then I thought about it; who could possibly be out there looking for me? Everything is fixed now, I've saved the valley and everyone is happy and together again, nothing or no one wanted me anymore. Everyone is at peace. I breathed deeply, walked over to my bed and pulled the covers over me. I stared at the stars and whispered right before I drifted off to sleep, "Goodnight, Moonacre."

I heard laughter coming from the bright light, male laughter. "Come on, Maria!" I heard him say and I saw the shadow go towards the light. "Who's there?" I asked. He held out his hand and I knew who it was. It was Robin because I recognize the big scar I gave him on his hand when he first attacked me. "Robin? What's going on?" I asked and took his hand. Suddenly we were transported and were in the forest. Even though I knew it was Robin his face was blurred and all I could make out was his familiar hat.

"Robin, where are we?" I asked but he never answered me, instead he pulled me into a tight hug with his hands around my waist. "Robin?" He placed his finger on my lips but I could barley feel it. He moved closer and we were not even inches away from each other's lips when he slowly started separating but stayed in the same position. Almost as if he was sliding away from me. "Robin?" I asked again. It was getting darker and darker around me and I found myself in a dungeon. "Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Maria," I heard a fragile voice whisper behind me, "Maria, help me." I quickly turned around to find Uncle Benjamin strapped to chains on the filthy wall. I gasped, "Uncle!" It turned pitch black again and I heard the screaming voices of when I jumped off of the cliff in the amphitheatre. "Maria!" Everyone screamed my name. And suddenly the earth underneath me crumbled and I was falling toward the water again. I splashed into the water hard.

I jumped up from my sleep and breathed deeply looking around. It was still late because the sun was just rising. I lay back down and stared at my beautiful ceiling again. It took me awhile but I finally fell asleep again, dreamless this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

I woke up to my usual cookies and milk that sat where they first sat the very first night I was here. I sat up, stretched and then brought one of the cookies to my mouth and grabbed the glass of milk with my other hand. The cookie melted in my mouth. Marmaduke's cooking always tasted so amazing. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I said groggily to the person at my door. It was Loveday and she had a beautiful blue dress in her hand. "Ah, Maria, you're finally up." She said walking in, "Finally? What time is it?" She laughed, "My dear Maria, it's already noon." My eyes widened. I never wake up this late! "Well you do have a good reason, of course."

I exhaled, "Well that is true, plus I had the strangest dream last night and it took me awhile to fall asleep again." I said getting out of bed. She looked at me curiously and said, "Really, what about?" I sighed and turned to get out of bed.

"Well, Robin was there at first…and then it got dark suddenly and then it was Uncle Benjamin and me alone in a dungeon, and he was chained to the wall. And he kept calling out my name asking me to help. Then I was back at the amphitheatre and I jumped and I could hear everyone calling my name. And then I woke up." She cocked and eyebrow, "Huh, that's interesting, but it probably means nothing my dear, you _did_ go through a lot last night and dreams are sometimes just revisions of your day." I shrugged and nodded. Although that still doesn't explain anything about Uncle Benjamin and why he was chained in a dungeon.

I decided to push it to the back of my mind so I could be at rest for a while. She then held out the dress and I looked at its design. "Here, you can wear this today. It doesn't have a tail so you can walk much easier in this dress than any other." I nodded but asked, "What's happening today?" She smiled and said while placing the dress on my chair, "You, my dear are going on a date!" She squealed and my eyes bugged out even more, "Excuse me?" I asked and she explained.

"Well don't tell Robin I said it was a date, but it is. You see Robin came down to my home while I was getting a dress for you to wear out of my closet. He told me to tell you to meet him at my home, and that he was going to show you something." She grinned and I just stood there dumbfounded, "Are you serious? Robin asked to take me somewhere?" I considered it; he did help me find the pearls, without him I don't know where I would be right now. Plus I did blush when he kissed my hand and ran off, but just the thought of going on a date with Robin gave me a weird feeling. I had only just started liking him as a friend when he helped me find the pearls. But I knew for a fact that I could not refuse the offer though I was so confused about it.

"Yes he did. He seems to have an interest in you Maria." I began to blush but stopped myself, "Well I do owe him for everything he helped me with yesterday. It would be unfair to say no to the offer." I said taking the dress from her. She giggled and said, "Whatever you say dear. Have fun." I was going to say something but before I knew it she was out of the room. I studied the dress and shrugged. Who knows I might actually have fun with him, I thought to myself. I was smiling and my cheeks were as red as roses. I put my hand on my face and whispered to myself, "What's happening to me?" I shook my head softly, and started getting ready.

I put the dress on and looked in the mirror. "Wow," I whispered lightly and smiled. I flattened the dress on my skin and felt its soft material. It was a navy blue satin gown and was long but didn't have a tail like most of Loveday's dresses do. Its sleeves came down all the way to my hands and had extra fabric at the end so I could slip my middle finger through. At the collar it had black lacing that stretched around to the beginning of the sleeves. And in the middle there was a beautiful black peacock that stretched all the way down to the very end of the dress. Its tail feathers grew bigger and bigger and swerved around until all of its long feathers swirled around the end of the dress and came to a complete 360 spin around me.

Loveday must have been saving this for something but I definitely never thought something this unusual, even for Loveday, would be in her closet. Don't get me wrong it was gorgeous but it still made me wonder, and giggle. After admiring the dress I combed my hair but I left it down. I still don't know why I wanted to impress Robin, but I couldn't help myself. Before I was about to leave my room I glanced at my boots. They were so tight and uncomfortable. Then I remembered how free it felt not having them on and walking through the forest. I leaned down and took them off. I tilted my head and smiled, it actually felt even better then yesterday.

Finally I went downstairs and walked into the dining room. Marmaduke Scarlet was the first for me to see then Digweed, who was working, Ms. Heliotrope, Loveday, and then finally Uncle Benjamin. I walked over and took a seat next to Ms. Heliotrope. "Ah, good morning Maria, how did you sleep?" Uncle Benjamin asked me. I looked up at him and all I could see was the man that slumped from chains hanging on a wall. I just stared at him for 2 minutes not saying anything until he asked, "Maria?" I shook my head slightly and exhaled deeply. "Oh, yes I did Uncle, and you?" He smiled and nodded, "Fine, thank you." Digweed served me my breakfast and I thanked him kindly and he walked away awkwardly. "So I hear Robin is going to show you around the forest some more hmm?" he asked giving me a look. Loveday jabbed him in the side with her elbow and she gave him a look with eyes like daggers. He coughed and said, as if giving me permission to go, "Have fun." I finished my breakfast and left the house.

I walked to Loveday's home without a thought in my mind, which was so peaceful. I finally saw Robin leaning on a boulder. He was wearing a white shirt today, and I could actually see that his shirt's collar was a v-neck and went deep down his chest. He wore his hat as usual and his feathers and jacket. His pants were dark brown today though. It was funny because in the past three days I've been here he seemed to wear the same thing, not caring. But the first time he asked to meet me somewhere, he dresses up. He couldn't possibly want to impress me now can he? When he saw me he looked up and down and smiled. "Good morning princess." He said bowing. I raised my eyebrows not expecting that, but I have to be a proper lady so I curtsied slightly and said, "Good morning Robin."

"Shall we go?" He asked leading the way. "Of course, if I may ask though, where are we going?" He smirked and said "It's a secret you'll have to see once we get there." I sighed playfully. "Ah, very well, but fair warning I will constantly ask if we are there yet." I grinned. "Maria, I think you've already figured out that I'm not one to listen, especially to warnings."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

We walked aimlessly through the forest and just talked and really got to know each other. When I told him what I knew about my mother I asked him, "That's basically all I know about her, but what about you? Who was Mrs. De Noir?" I loved saying his last name it had a certain ring to it you couldn't find in English names.

He exhaled and smiled a bit, "Well I didn't get to know my mother very well either. She died giving birth to me. But my father loved her very much, so as a kid he would tell me stories about her." He smiled but stared at the ground as he walked "My father wasn't always that tough on me. It started once I turned ten, that's when he started expecting a lot more from me." I nodded listening to him.

"Ms. Heliotrope always treated me like a child. Up to the point where I would act out of terms and misbehave." Robin shook his head and laughed. "Oh, princess, you are so naïve." I looked at him and cocked and eyebrow, "Excuse me?" He lifted his hands and bent his index and middle fingers as if to quote, "_Act out of terms and misbehave, _princess, really?" I smiled and blushed from embarrassment, "I'm not a rebel like you Mr. De Noir." I said shaking my head and he smiled. "Oh so now I'm a rebel?"

We laughed and suddenly he began worriedly looking around and started walking slower. "Robin, is everything alright?" He shook his head. "Stay close Maria. This is a deserted area and we have many traps set up, many bad traps. Medieval I should say." I scoffed, "Oh please Robin, your acting paranoid. I can take care of myself." I stepped away from him and started walking confidently.

He shook his head and stepped closer to me, "No, Maria I'm not joking. These traps aren't like my rabbit traps. These aren't pretty if you get caught in one. Please stay close." I could see the fear in his eyes. "Ok, ok. Only because you begged." He scoffed, "You're gonna get yourself in trouble one day because of that mouth." I folded my arms across my chest and pointed my nose in the air. I laughed and said, "Well since we are so far and in a _dangerous_ area of the forest, please tell me where we are going?"

He smiled slightly and gave in, "We are going to a secret tree house/hideout of mine." I shrugged and said, "Interesting, but I never saw you as a tree house kind of person." He laughed, "It's where I go to get away from my father sometimes. Hopefully, thanks to you that will become less of a burden."

I smiled, "Glad I could help. But where did you find this place?" He laughed through his nose and shrugged, "Actually an elder of the valley, who claims to be physic, told stories about its height and its view. But everyone else thought she was completely mad, so no one paid attention to her, except me. Since my father is the way he is expecting so much from me, I've always looked for a place to get away from him. So I kept searching and searching, and I had no luck, but I did keep my eye open for half a year, then I finally found it. It's been a year ever since and it's helped tremendously ever since." He looked over at me looking a little embarrassed.

I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. "Stupid I know." He said looking down at the floor and I pushed him very gently, "Not at all, you found it didn't you, it paid off after all." He looked up and he was smiling, oh how I loved that smile, wait what? "I suppose so." He said, and then there was silence for a couple minutes. Suddenly we heard an ear piercing noise and we looked around.

I saw a tiny white Moonacre rabbit trapped in a woven basket. It reminded me of Serena, a Moonacre rabbit I rescued from one of Robin's traps. "Oh Robin look!" I pointed and started towards it. Suddenly I tripped over a branch.

That branch happened to be connected to a rope which then broke and a huge blade came swinging down at me. "Maria!" Robin screamed and jumped towards me making us roll to the side close to the rabbit. The blade swooped down and brutally stabbed the tree I tripped on, creating a huge gash in the tree's bark. The dreadful noises that the tree made while being split in two made me scream.

Robin breathed out hard and I realized I was on top of him. "Are you all right?" He asked looking into my eyes. I nodded still shaken up. We gazed into each other's eyes and I started leaning in. When I realized what I was doing I pulled back and rolled over next to him. I huffed and said, "Thank you Robin." He sat up slowing and said "No problem, princess."

The rabbit screamed out again and I looked over to it. I sat up and reached over and released the poor thing back into the wild in the direction where there were no more traps. I noticed Robin was smiling ear to ear and looking up. "What?" I asked looking up but I soon found my answer. The tree was gigantic and had vines stretching up all the way to the top. Its roots swirled around it like waves.

"Wow." Was all I could muster from its beauty. "What do you think?" He asked while standing up and reaching out his hand for me to take. "Robin its beauti-OW!" I cried out from the pain that surged from my ankle. I fell back down with a thump. "What's wrong?" Robin asked worriedly. "I think I twisted my ankle when I fell."

He grabbed my hand again but brought me up slowly this time and said, "Put your arms around my neck." I wanted to argue but I was in a lot of pain so I did as I was told. He put his other arm around my legs and swung me up in his arms. My cheeks felt like burning roses. "Better?" He asked with a certain charm. "Yes, thank you." I couldn't help myself but I actually enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

He walked over to the tree house with me in his arms. The trunk of the tree was small but the actual house was very wide. At first I was worried about the ladder but when we got close enough to see, I noticed that there was a wooden, spiral staircase. I smiled excitedly in amazement at the tree house.

"You like?" Robin asked smirking. "Robin, I'm speechless. It's amazing!" He laughed, "Wait until you see the inside." He walked through the staircase and when we got to the door I said, "Robin I think I'm alright now," I blushed a little, "You can put me down now." I noticed he blushed quickly too and said, "Oh yes, right." Slowly he put me down and my ankle still stung a little but enough to walk on. He still held onto my arm for support and I looked at him and grinned shyly, "Thank you." He smiled and he put his hand on the doorknob. "Ready?" He asked smirking. I smiled from ear to ear and nodded quickly. He laughed as he opened the door.

My jaw fell to the floor as I looked around the house. There was a bed and even a small kitchen with a metal fireplace. There was a display of medieval weapons, which looked like it had taken time to put together which I thought was pretty interesting. We walked in and I couldn't help my grin crease looking around. "What do you think?" He asked as he held out his hand in front of him. "Robin…" I whispered because my breath was taken away. He laughed slightly. "Come, I want to show you something." He said pulling me with him to one of the walls. A large light blue curtain hung from the wall but I couldn't make out why.

Robin had me stay in one place directly facing the curtain. He smirked as he held on to the curtain's rope. "This is my favorite part of the house." He said pulling the rope down. The curtain's parted ways to reveal a beautiful carved wooden balcony. My jaw slowly dropped as I slowly walked onto the balcony. The view was amazing.

We were way above the other trees and could see over them. To my left I saw the Merryweather Manor standing tall and proud. And to my right I saw the De Noir Castle standing dark but strong. And way off into the horizon I saw the amphitheatre then a sliver of the ocean before the horizon swallowed it out of my view.

Robin joined me taking my arm in his to steady me. "Robin I have never seen anything so amazing in my life." I said softly. He smiled and laughed softly the way he does so perfectly. "It is quite the view." He said and I looked up at him and smiled and he looked down at me smiling also. We stared into each other's eyes. He stared leaning in and I couldn't resist and leaned in also.

We were inches apart when we heard a blood curdling scream making us both jump. It was a woman's scream. I looked out of the window and saw birds frantically flying away from the Merryweather Manor. I turned to face Robin; he could tell I was scared because of my face. "Let's go." He said taking my hand in his and leading us out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Carefully we ran through the trap infested part of the forest. Still gripping onto his hand Robin lead the way. Running I yelled to Robin, "It came from Merryweather Manor!" He nodded and adjusted his direction. We were flying through the forest and I prayed to myself for no one to be hurt. Suddenly we heard thumping getting louder and closer. Coeur De Noir appeared with two other men on beautiful black horses.

"Robin?" He asked him and Robin seemed a little nervous and looked to be choking on his words. "Father, you heard as well?" Robin asked quickly trying hard to act right and change the subject as to why we were so deep in the forest. "Why yes we immediately came to see who it was!" Coeur asked and looked back at his men who nodded. "Us too." I added in. "Well come on! Maria ride with me and Robin hop on with André, quickly now."

We parted ways and I hopped on Coeur's horse and Robin got on with the man to Coeur's right. Once settled in we rode off, making a much easier trip on horseback then on foot. We were halfway to Merryweather Manor now and my nerves were getting the best of me as I griped on to Coeur tighter. I looked back at Robin and who I suppose was André. Robin and I locked eyes. His eyes were so dark and mysterious that I never truly knew how he was feeling. He gave me a reassuring nod and I nodded back at him. I turned back to see that we were entering the manor. Once inside the gates, to which were oddly open already, I quickly hopped off the horse and started running toward the doors.

"Maria, wait!" Robin said running after me and grabbing my arm. Coeur and his two men walked in front of us and told me to stay behind them, becoming last in line. They forcefully opened the doors and charged in I followed frantically. Losing patience I ran past all of them yelling, "Uncle Benjamin? Loveday? Ms. Heliotrope? Marmaduke Scarlet? Digweed? Anyone?" I ran into the corridor to see if anyone was there, but no one was in sight. "Shh Maria!" Robin whispered running after me.

I stopped running completely panicked and not sure of what to do next. I walked slowly and defeated back to Coeur De Noir and the men. Suddenly the door to Uncle's library creaked open and Digweed poked his head out. I gasped in relief, "Digweed…" I started but I noticed something off about him. He looked almost sickly and depressed. "You better come in here, Ms. Maria." He said softly and opened up the door for me. I exchanged a look with Robin and he nodded for me to go on. I stepped towards Digweed and I heard sobs coming from inside.

"W-what…?" I started as I walked past him and into the room. He just looked at me with painful, sad eyes and shook his head. I walked inside and found Loveday on the floor sobbing. Ms. Heliotrope was crying as well and trying to comfort Loveday. "Loveday…" I whispered tearing up just seeing her sob like this. "W-what h-happened?" I bent down to the floor and noticed Loveday was clutching a letter. Loveday shook with her sobs and held out the paper for me to take. The letter was addressed to me and seemed to be written in dark red ink with splatters of small splattered red dots every once in a while. I read the note:

_Dear Maria,_

_If you thought this war was over because you returned the pearls back to the sea, you are ever so wrong. This war has now only just begun. Your precious uncle is now my prisoner and this ink is his blood. I am the rightful owner of Moonacre Valley and NO Merryweather can say this land was ever theirs. Not even your father. And until ALL of my land is returned to me, your uncle will have to pay. I will not apologize for this Maria; you did this to yourself and your family. You will get another private letter from me at anytime tomorrow. Au revoir_

_-Sincerely, yours truly_

I looked up at Loveday in complete shock. I trembled in fear and tears started flowing out of my eyes. Loveday embraced me in a hug and we sobbed together. Robin came over to me and bent down on one knee, obviously concerned. "What did it say Maria?" I could hardly breathe and through gasps and sobs I said, "Someone has my uncle." His mouth slowly opened and I could tell he didn't know what to say. "Maria…" He said too softly for anyone else to hear. His eyes wandered for a second then he got up and hurried back to his father.

I, still grief stricken and sobbing couldn't hear what they were saying. Robin came back a couple minutes later. "Maria?" He asked and I looked over to him still crying. "May I please see the letter?" I sniffled and nodded while handing it to him. He smiled slightly and said "Thank you." He was being very sweet about everything which I thought was nice of him.

He went back to his father and after a couple more minutes came back and asked me kindly, "Maria, my father has agreed to help find your uncle, and to do that he needs the letter," He looked at Loveday and me. "Would you mind if he took it to study the penmanship and compare it with others?" I looked at Loveday and she nodded. "Get that horrid note out of this house!" She yelled and started crying again and stood up and stormed out of the library. After awhile Ms. Heliotrope said, "Well I-I'll just go check on her."

She walked out of the room with Digweed following her. In silence I wrapped my arms around my stomach and held my elbows. Robin had walked away, gave the letter to his father and they were now leaving. He walked back to me but stood. I stared at the floor not looking up at him. I felt sick. The rest of the world was spinning around me except for Robin. "I'll be right outside the door, Maria." I shook my head and whimpered, "No,"

He stopped walking and turned to face me. I slowly got up and walked to him still shaking. We were now face to face and I just stared into his eyes. Every emotion was rushing through my head in a blur and I couldn't control them. "Please don't leave me." I whimpered and broke down crying as he hugged me and held me tight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I sobbed in his arms and we ended up on the ground. He sat leaning on a tall bookshelf and I lay next to him but he still held on to me tight. I was calming down and I sighed taking a deep breath, "It's all my fault." I mumbled. I just stared at the ground and Robin turned his head and looked down at me. He lifted my chin with his hand and brought my head up.

"No it's not Maria, you know that." I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "But it is Robin!" I protested, "I wish I had never come here, never gotten involved in those stupid pearls!" I stood up and walked around crossing my arms in front of my chest. Robin also stood up but stayed where he was. He stared at me intently, "Maria, if you had never gotten involved here, we would all be dead, your uncle, Loveday, me." He got quiet when he added himself.

I turned to look back at him. "I know, I know." I sighed in frustrated. "Wasn't returning the pearls supposed to make everything better? Finish all the greed, pride, hatred!" My voice cracked as I yelled. He watched me with sad eyes. I plopped down into a chair, placed my elbows on my legs, and hid my face in my hands. "Oh Robin, what am I going to do?" I said but it came out muffled through my hands. He laughed a little, "Sorry princess, what did you say?" He asked stepping closer and kneeling down so he could be my height. I lifted my head and our eyes met.

He watched me softly, and I smiled a bit, as did he. "I asked what I was going to do about this." He shrugged, "What we do best, sneak around until miraculously we find the answer and save the day." He smiled and I laughed. Then I thought about it. He was right! That's exactly what we do best! That's how we figured the pearls out! "Maria?" Robin asked and I noticed I stopped laughing and was staring off into the distance. "Robin you're a genius!"

I said jumping up and pulling him into a hug. He laughed, "Princess I was just kidding," I pulled away smiling from ear to ear, "But its true! We'll find my uncle the same way we found the pearls! Then we find his kidnapper and have your father arrest him!" Robin raised his eyebrows. "Maria, we found the pearls because…you knew where they were. The picture told you, and I helped you find the willow. How on earth are we going to find your uncle? Plus Maria my father is searching desperately to find them, trust me we won't have any luck trying to find someone we don't know anything about." I stepped away from him.

"But Robin…" I said sad that he wouldn't consider helping me, "You don't have to help me, but I am going to look for him." I said walking past him but he grabbed my arm. "No way in hell you are! Someone out there has kidnapped your uncle to get to you, Maria. Who's to say that he won't just come after you next?" I turned around and looked at him in shock. "Maria, I'm sorry but I'm not letting you go out there." I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" I asked feeling a little disrespected, "You can't tell me what I can or cannot do, Mr. De Noir!" I said yanking my arm away from him and turned to walk away.

"Maria!" He tried catching up to me but I quickly stepped out and slammed the door shut, and not a second too soon, for right after that I heard a hard thump and a groan. I leaned on the door and waited for him to say something. All I heard was a faint, "Maria…" I shook my head and ran to the horse stables.

I couldn't stay here whether I was looking for my uncle or not. I ran to Periwinkle and jumped on her riding off. I rode to the garden where Marmaduke's kitchen was. I hoped of Periwinkle while calling for him. "Marmaduke Scarlet! Marmaduke Scarlet!" I yelled and found him sitting with his head on his hands. Uncle Benjamin's situation must have gotten to him as well. He saw me frantic and asked, "What, what? Maria what is it?" He jumped up but he was only just s bit taller than me.

"I need your help!" I said taking deep breaths. He looked surprised, "With what dear?" I froze, what exactly am I looking for? I slumped down bringing my confidence with me. "Actually I'm not sure anymore," I sighed "Do you have anything to drink Marmaduke, water perhaps." He nodded and went to grab a pitcher and a glass cup. "Oh Marmaduke, I wish I could help find him." I said resting my head on my hand like he was just moments ago. I walked towards me with the cup and I thanked him as he sat back down. "I know Maria, as do I."

I took a sip of the water and held it with both hands. "I wish we had at least a clue as to where he was, something, anything, that could help us." Marmaduke nodded in agreement. I put the cup on the table and brought my hands to my lips thinking hard. Then it hit me like a million bricks. "Marmaduke," I said coming to a realization, "Last night, I had this dream," I really didn't want to tell him about what happened with Robin so I just skipped that part, "And in it, I was in a dungeon and when I looked around I saw Uncle Benjamin, chained up and beaten. Maybe he's in a dungeon somewhere! Maybe my dream wasn't a dream, but a premonition!"

He looked at me and smiled a sympathetic smile, "Maria, just let the adults handle this dear, we can't risk losing you or getting hurt." He got up and started walking away. "But Marmaduke! First Robin won't listen to me, now you as well?" He sighed, "Maria," I stood up fast knocking over the water, "No! I refuse to just sitting here miserably while Coeur De Noir and his men go looking with nothing but a scrap of paper to go by! I'll go looking myself if I have to!" I yelled and ran back to Periwinkle. Marmaduke yelled after me, "Maria!" I ignored him and rode off into the forest with Periwinkle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I rode off into the forest and a tear escaped from my eye. Quickly I wiped it off and ordered Periwinkle to slow down. I needed to ask Robin if there were any dungeons that aren't in the De Noir castle. I rode to the De Noir castle and tied up Periwinkle to a tree. I ran to where I had first snuck in, not knowing if the De Noir clan thought of me as an ally yet. I snuck in the same way as before and went up stairs. An opening came up and I looked down to see a dining table.

No one was here, not even workers. I hadn't the slightest idea where Robin's room was though. I heard footsteps and people talking when a door burst open and 5 boys a little older than me came stumbling in, including Robin. I peered over the age not wanting to be seen. One of the boys grabbed Robin's shoulders playfully and said, "So Robin how'd did it go with the little princess?" Robin sighed, "Just leave me alone." He pushed the boy's arms off him. Another boy came in front of Robin and said, "Ouch, looks like it didn't go well." Some of the boys laughed and Robin snapped on them, "As a matter of fact, it was going quite well, until my sister screamed her lungs out!" Some were a little startled but the two who had talked didn't seem that taken back by it.

"Yeah, what was that?" Asked one boy that hadn't talked yet. Robin sighed again and said, "Benjamin Merryweather was kidnapped." They raised their eyebrows in surprise, "No! Why?" The one who had talked first asked, and Robin just shrugged. "Well he is still a Merryweather; some people still haven't accepted them as friends." One said. They started walking a little more and I backed up and knocked over a vase which then made a horrible shatter. I gasped and hid when I heard Robin's voice call out, "Who's there?"

I stayed put not wanting them to know I was spying on them. I heard multiple blades being drawn and heard footsteps coming up the stairs which led to the dining room to where I was. I'd rather not get stabbed today so I jumped out and put my hands up in surrender. "Robin, it's me!" I cried and closed my eyes. Silence rang for about a minute before I opened them again to see Robin standing there expressionless and his buddies smirking and laughing.

I lowered my hands and stood there waiting for him to say something. "What are you doing here Maria?" He asked in annoyance while putting away his knife. The friend that first spoke to Robin downstairs pushed Robin out of the way and bowed in his place, "Pleased to make your acquaintance princess." He said and brought his head up to look at me as he came back up. The other boys pushed Robin out of the way as well and followed the first boy. I couldn't help but laugh, "The pleasure is all mine."

Robin pushed through all the other boys and was now in front. "I thought I told you to stay home." He said toughly. "And I thought I told you, you couldn't tell me what I can and cannot do?" His friends 'oooed' in unison and laughed. "Fine, Maria, have it your way," He said crossing his arms, "Your stubbornness will get you killed one day you know that?" He snapped at me and his friend that first spoke hit his arm and said, "Robin! That is no way to talk to a lady!" I smirked as he held out his hand, "Zane Chevalier, at your service."

Zane had light dirty blonde hair styled upward with bright blue eyes. He wore a satin black shirt with a black jacket similar to Robin's but with bigger shoulder pads and a black scarf to cover his neck and loose black pants with black boots that came over his pants up and to his knees. He also carried a hat just like Robin's. I gave him my hand and said, "Maria Merryweather," While smiling and curtsying.

Zane kissed my hand gently and I blushed, "Finally men with class." I said glaring at Robin, who dropped his jaw and protested, "Class? Maria, please, they have about as much class as a mule!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Well they seem to be pure gentlemen to me." I said grinning at the boys, them grinning back at me. "Allow me to introduce myself," The other boy who spoke to Robin said, "Ryder Brun, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Merryweather."

Ryder had curly dark brown hair and a little bit of a goatee at the end of his chin. He wore a white shirt like Zane's and a thick jacket whose collar came up to the back of his head with red stitching on it with thicker black pants and shorter boots. They all looked a little scary for my taste but they didn't seem like they wouldn't hurt me now. Ryder introduced the other two, who were twins, Styles and Peirce. They didn't talk much but seemed to be nice. They were obviously like the brains of the group, looking a little more studious and less built then the other two.

"It's nice to meet everyone," I said "And since Robin probably won't answer my questions, I'll just ask you fine young men." Zane smirked and glanced at Robin who obviously didn't agree with the whole situation. "Shoot princess!" He said and I grinned. "Can any of you tell me if the _only_ dungeons in Moonacre Valley are here in the De Noir castle? Is there anywhere else in the valley where there might be dungeons?" Robin narrowed his eyes questioningly and the boys looked as if they were thinking.

Ryder perked up and everyone looked at him as he spoke, "Well _we_ wouldn't know about the whole valley, but the old hag might!" He smirked and the boys laughed. "Old hag?" I asked confused and Zane said, "This ancient woman who always talks about the old days, you've probably never heard of her but she talks a lot about this huge tree house," He laughed and added, "She's completely mad but being that old something she says has to be true."

I glanced at Robin whose eyes were open wide. He begged me not to tell them about the tree house, mouthing it to me. I knew how important it was to him, and I would never dare tell them any secret Robin has told me. I faked a confused look and said, "Hmm, interesting, can we ask her?" I asked turning towards them but glancing back at Robin who was smiling gratefully, "Thank you," He mouthed and I smiled slightly at him. The boys didn't notice and Zane said, "Well yes we can! She must be around here somewhere! Let's go find her!" He grinned happily and as did the other boys.

"Wait," Robin stepped forward "Why do you want to know about dungeons Maria?" I cleared my throat and said, "Oh, well…I want to get to know more about the whole valley, you understand right?" I smiled innocently and fluttered my eyelashes. Robin raised an eyebrow, not fully convinced, "You sure this doesn't have anything to do with your uncle?" I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to give myself away, "Please Robin," I didn't say anymore then that hoping he'd accept it, but of course he didn't and neither did the boys. They all stared at me excepting more.

"Maria…Does this have to do with your uncle and or you looking for him? Do not lie to me." Robin said sternly. I groaned in annoyance, "Robin of course it is! How can anyone expect me just to sit there and wait for your father to catch the kidnapper! It's AGONIZING and I will not stand for it! I _will_ search for him Robin, no matter what you say or if you're willing to come with me!" The boys were taken back a little but then grinned knowing that it was only out of frustration. Robin sighed and said, "I know now I can't change your mind Maria," I huffed a big breath and he kept on, "And of course I'm going with you, how could I just let you wander off through the valley alone?" He grinned and I perked up and smiled.

"Thank you Robin." Then out of nowhere Zane and Ryder popped up and exclaimed, "Us too!" I smiled and laughed. "Why of course-." I started when Robin interrupted, "No." The boys where happy until he said no and frowned. "Oh please uncle Robby?" Ryder whined and jumped on the other side of him while Zane annoyed him from the opposite side. I snickered and said, "Of course they can, Robin…" I said smirking and all the boy's faces lit up with joy. "Yes!" Ryder said going back to join Zane at his side.

"Well let's find the old hag!" Zane said smiling from ear to ear and led the way downstairs, the other boys followed him hooting and hollering. I started walking down the stairs and noticed Robin eyeing me. I turned to him and waited for him to say something. He simply smiled and held out his hand allowing me to keep moving. I smiled slightly and began to walk again.

* * *

><p>If you have any questions, concerns, or thoughts, please feel free to write a review or private message me :) Thanks for reading -Panda<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The boys didn't want me getting seen by the De Noir clan, just yet, so Ryder gave me his scarf to put over my face and Zane gave me his hat to cover my face with and found a huge black blanket to throw over myself. Robin snickered as I walked around slowly hiding behind the twins. "What?" I snapped as he laughed walking beside me. He looked around still laughing, "Absolutely nothing princess." Zane and Ryder led the way while Peirce and Styles hid me behind them and Robin next to me. We were in some type of market place. But it was, how do I say, a little too medieval for me.

We came to an extremely scary looking hut with dark purple curtains as the door. Zane put a finger to his lips and Robin grabbed me and pulled me close to him. Zane stepped inside with Ryder walking close behind him. "Ms. Old hag?" Zane called out, snickering a little "Hello?" Ryder called.

Suddenly a figure came running towards them screaming, "Get out! Get out! Leave me be!" She finally appeared in the light and we got to see her face. She was very, very old, with wrinkles and wildly curly, dark grey hair in a messy ponytail. She was tan and looked a little like these gypsies that I've read about, with a crème shawl that overlapped her arms and a brown scarf with beads on its ends. Her hands were decorated with an assortment of rings and bracelets. I could barely breathe so I started fondling with my scarf and it fell to my chest. I heard a gasp and noticed she was staring intently at me with her jaw open wide. "The Moon Princess," She whispered slowly showing a smile. "In my own home!"

She ran towards me and curtsied. Robin held me tight when she ran towards me. "What brings you here princess?" She asked stepping away a little and holding out her hand to invite me in. Robin squeezed my arm, not wanting me to go. I turned to him nodding and walked inside. "I need your help, I understand you are the…wisest here about the entire valley." She laughed like a mad woman and stood up walking around the hut, "Wisest is the kindest term, but yes." I laughed lightly, "Can you please tell me if there are more dungeons anywhere else in the valley?" She stopped walking and turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "Now why would a beautiful princess like you be looking for dungeons?" I sighed looking down at my feet, "My uncle was kidnapped, and I have reasons to believe he's in a dungeon somewhere."

She rushed over to me and leaned in to look me dead in the eye "Are you willing to pay the price searching for him will cost?" I stared at her nervously, "Y-yes…" I said and she narrowed her eyes wanting more, "Yes." I said tougher this time. She searched my eyes and backed up smiling with not very many teeth. "Then I shall grant you the gift of wisdom. Yes there are more dungeons and another castle, although it is abandoned. Many years ago I stumbled upon it." I could hear the boys snicker behind me, probably about how she said 'many years ago'. She snapped her fingers and quickly turned around, frantically running around the hut.

She started mumbling to herself and every once in awhile she would throw her hands up in the air and curse at the world. "Ah ha!" She shouted holding a rather large book up in the air. She turned to me and held the book out for me to take. I stood up and took the book from her. Its spine was dark brown leather and the book itself was all black leather with no title, just a blank front. "I never planned on going back there, so I never documented its location, but I did paint it in this book and several other spots along the way of finding it. Have it act like a picture map and you should find it." I opened the book to find multiple paintings of different areas throughout all of Moonacre Valley.

"Do you know which direction it is?" She nodded and pointed past me and out the hut, "Far west dear." I looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you so very much." I curtsied and started heading out of the hut when she called after me, "Oh, and Maria," She took off a ring from her left ring finger, and held it out to me. My eyes were set wide from shock as to how she knew my name, but I still walked towards her. She placed the ring in my palm and closed my fingers over it. "Always remember, that little white horse will always be there when in need." She smiled and motioned for me to go on.

"Thank you." I said softly and walked out of the hut to be immediately greeted by all the boys. "Well what'd she say?" Ryder asked first, "She said yes, that there is another dungeon, even another castle but it's abandoned." Robin stared at me questioningly, "An abandoned castle?" I nodded, "Yes, that's what she said, and she gave me this book with paintings leading us there," Robin raised his eyebrows, "So, we are really doing this?" I smiled slightly and the boys smirked excitingly. "You don't have to come if you're too scared…" I told Robin and the boys all 'oooed' again.

Robin scoffed, "Please Maria, I'm not scared of anything." I laughed and scoffed, "Whatever you say Mr. De Noir." I started to fix my scarf and adjust my blanket. "So it's settled?" Zane said excitedly, "We will go tomorrow in search of this abandoned castle." I nodded and the boys hollered once again. "We shall bid you a goodnight, Princess." Ryder said bowing and the other three soon followed. Robin just shook his head and laughed. "I'll walk you home Maria." I smiled and said, "Thank you, Zane, Ryder, all of you so much." They blushed and I waved as Robin and I walked away from the De Noir territory and into the forest.

"Robin, please promise me that you will not tell your father about this." I said breaking the silence as we were almost home. He looked at me with a mixture of worry, nervousness, and concern. "Alright Maria, I promise. But you also have to promise that if anything happens you will let me and the boys handle it. Do not try to be brave here just like at the top of the amphitheatre." I nodded in agreement, "I promise Robin, thank you." He looked at me and smiled slightly. "Now that I think of it, that's actually the only thing I'm scared of," I looked up at him a little bit confused. "What?" I asked and his cheeks turned red slightly.

He shook his head and laughed, I suppose he was embarrassed. "Nothing princess," He said trialing off. I wanted to pester him more for the answer but I realized we were at the Manor already. He turned to me and exhaled deeply. I looked up at him, my height getting the best of me, and smiled. We just stared at each other. I searched his eyes and he gazed into mine. Suddenly I jumped on him and hugged him. "Thank you Robin, for everything." He squeezed me softly and sighed, "No problem Maria." I let go of him and took a step back. He lightly grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. "Goodnight Maria, be safe." He looked up at me once more before walking off into the forest.

I walked inside and leaned back on the door. I just leaned there thinking. Digweed showed up suddenly walking past the foyer and looked at me. He faked a smile and stood there watching me for a moment. "Miss Loveday is in her…and Sir Benjamin's bedroom." He nodded, "Thank you Digweed, get some rest it's been a long day." He nodded and wobbled off the way only he could. I walked to the master bedroom and found Loveday staring out the window.

I quietly knocked on the door and she snapped her head over to me, but her anxious eyes were filled with disappointment once she saw that it was me. I swallowed hard. She probably hoped it was someone with answers, or even good news. Then her expression changed again, her eyes were now at a soft stare. "Maria, my dear," She said, her voice was frail and hoarse. I walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. She looked down at me and her eyes were red and puffy, but mostly scared.

She rubbed my arms and said "Stay with me tonight dear. I won't get much of any sleep tonight anyway." I nodded and followed her gaze out the window looking into the darkness I will soon be traveling through.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loveday finally fell asleep after 3 hours of silence, but I on the other hand got a total of 1 hour worth of sleep. When I awoke I found Loveday still asleep. I stood up and looked outside as the sun was just settling. Quietly I walked out of Loveday's room and up to mine to change and pack a few things. I looked around the room after squeezing through the door and noticed that Marmaduke Scarlet didn't bring me any gingerbread cookies and milk. It dawned on me, whether he was as distraught about Uncle Benjamin being kidnapped as Loveday and I. I brushed it off and walked to my wardrobe grabbing a purple velvet dress that Loveday had secretly given me one of the first days I was here. I figured it be best because it doesn't have a tail like most of the dresses Loveday gave me.

Once done packing a small bag I grabbed it and headed for the door. Everyone in the house was sleeping so now was the best time to leave the Manor. I ran quietly to Uncle's study and wrote Loveday and everyone a letter. I told them that Robin was going to help me take my mind off of things and that I'd be out for most of the day. Yes, this was a lie, but they would never approve of me going out to find Uncle Benjamin with four strangers and a bird boy if I actually told them. I had to lie. I had a feeling about this, the same feeling I had that led me in the direction of the pearls. I knew this would work, it had to.

I place the letter on the dining table and ran to the stables to ready Periwinkle. "We are going somewhere Periwinkle, and you're not going to like me for it, but we have to do this. We have to find him." I said stroking her mane. She neighed and rubbed her head on my arm. I smiled slightly taking her head and rubbing her snout. "Let's go." I said jumping on her back and riding off in the direction of the De Noir territory.

Unfortunately through poor planning we never set a specific place to meet. But I knew Robin so I figured we'd meet up the same place we did yesterday, Loveday's old cave. When I got there no one was there but I knew Robin would be here. I assumed I was just early. I slid off of Periwinkle and told her to stay put as I found a tree and sat down. I laid my head back on the tree and closed my eyes in hope of getting some more rest.

What felt like a half an hour went by before I heard a twig snap. My eyes flashed open though I stayed quiet. Robin's head poked out of the woods and not long later followed Zane, Ryder, Peirce, and Styles. I lifted my head from the tree and looked over at them.

Robin walked over to me but Zane and Ryder brushed past him. "Good morning Princess, how lovely to see you again." Zane said and as if one queue both boys held out their hands for me to take. "Good morning to you as well boys." I said taking their hands and standing up. "Good morning Princess Maria." Both Peirce and Styles said in unison. "Good morning everyone."

Robin walked over to Periwinkle and pets her snout. "You knew to come here huh?" He asked and I nodded. "I simply figured since we didn't actually arrange a place to meet." Robing scoffed, "Oh so terribly true. But you brought your horse? You don't think she'll be easily spooked?" I gave him a questioning look, "No, Periwinkle is a feisty steed she could do just as fine as a De Noir horse could do out there anyway." Periwinkle whinnied and I smirked.

"A right steed huh? Whatever you say princess." I rolled my eyes and Robin continued. "Our _real_ steeds are just outside of the forest, west," He pointed, "That way." I raised my eyebrows at him, "Yes Robin I do know where west is." He glared at me annoyed, "Good." I could hear snickering behind me and Peirce had his hand over his mouth.

"Is something funny?" Robin asked Peirce and he quickly stiffened up. "No Robin," He said with a hint of laughter and Styles looked as if he was going to burst. I smirked and so did Ryder and Zane. "She's the female reincarnation of Robin!" Styles blabbed and held his hand over his stomach, doubling over laughing. Peirce busted out laughing as well and leaned on his brother. Zane and Ryder laughed as well, not as badly as the twins but even I laughed at their laughter. Robin was not amused. I looked at him intently and when he looked away I did notice a grin appear on his face. He was back, no need to worry. "Let's go boys." I said taking Periwinkle's reins and walking her through the west of the forest.

Zane and Ryder walked along side me while Robin and the twins walked along Periwinkle's side. We made it to their all black horses and they mounted them. I felt bad for Periwinkle and I. We stuck out like sore thumbs next to these monstrous horses. Sure Periwinkle was small, and a light gray but she was a tough steed and she'd prove it one day.

I pulled out the book the lady gave me yesterday and flipped through it. I've never seen any of these parts of the forest. Robin noticed my frustration and asked for the book. I handed it to him and he flipped through it. Even he seemed troubled with the bloody book. "I think I've seen this place before but I'm not certain," Robin said pacing the book to Zane. He studied the book and for the first time I saw some seriousness in his face.

He nodded and said, "Yes I've seen this place before but the old hag was right, it is _far _west." "Then we better get going," I said motioning for the book and putting it back in my bag. "Lead the way Zane." I said ready to ride. He shrugged and made a clicking sound with his mouth and the horse began to run. We all followed him west deep into the valley.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After what felt like hours of riding fast through the forest my legs began to grow sore, and I knew Periwinkle must have been tired as well. "Alright Periwinkle, slow down girl." I told her tugging on her reins. Slowly but surely she came to a stop and caught her breathe as I flipped my leg over and hopped down. Not a second later did I realize that that was a bad idea. My legs were weak and I fumbled to the ground, "Ouch!" I cried out and loud thumping came closer and closer.

"Maria, are you alright?" Robin said jumping off his horse and kneeling down beside me. Ryder and Zane soon followed along with the twins. "Yes I'm fine," I said meekly, "I'm just not used to riding so far and long like this." Robin smirked a bit, but not mockingly, "That's how I was when I first learned to ride, eventually you get used to it." "You alright princess?" Styles asked quietly and I smiled at him, "Yes Styles I'm alright, thank you." Styles and his brother Peirce reminded me of Digweed, the way they were awkwardly sweet.

"Perhaps we should take a rest, for the princess' sake," Ryder said and Zane nodded, "Yes, of course, but twenty minutes tops, we must be on our way again soon, we still have a far way to go." I nodded in agreement. I tried standing up again and Robin helped me. "Maria, you do realize you don't have to be so tough and strong all the time right?" We walked over to a nearby tree and I plopped down leaning my back against it. "But I do Robin," I said confessing, "I have to be strong and find my uncle, Robin,"

Robin's expression was now slowly turning to compassion. "Maria, you are doing all that you can, look how far you've come so far and we still have lots to go." Robin said trying to lighten my spirit. His words helped a little but my heart still felt saddened. "Oh Robin, what if we don't find him?" I say choking up. "Hey, hey, you can't think like that Maria, we'll find him. Either we will or my father will." Robin said putting his arms around me and holding me tight.

I laid my head on his shoulder and saw Ryder, who was gathering the horses, glance back at us and take a double take. His glance made the others glance over as well and they all made goofy smiles. I removed my head from Robin's shoulder hastily and tried to put some distance between us, pretending my legs were uncomfortable. Robin looked down sadly at me. No, please do not tell me he was enjoying that! Ryder, Peirce, Styles, and Zane all exchanged smirks but went back to what they were doing.

I exhaled awkwardly trying and slowly I stood up. I could feel my legs shaking and everyone eyed me carefully ready to aid me if I fell again. I laughed slightly and walked over to Periwinkle's saddle to grab the canteen filled with water that I borrowed from Digweed. I took a big gulp and closed the canteen. I heard Ryder snort a laugh and turned to look at him. "What?" I asked and he simply shook his head, "Oh, nothing princess Maria, it's just that I've never seen a princess drink out of a canteen before." The boys chuckled softly and Robin asked jokingly, "Ryder have you even seen another princess before?"

Ryder smiled showing his teeth and said, "Well no, but when I was little my mother use to tell me and Claire stories about them and the way she described them, it doesn't help me believe that they would drink out of a canteen." The twins and Zane grew quiet along with Robin as well. I looked around at them and the twins had sad faces on them while Zane and Robin looked down at the floor. Ryder sighed and went on to say, "But I guess that just means that you, Maria are a one of a kind princess." I watched the boys and they all stared at the floor while Robin watched me.

"Um, Ryder, who…" I began to say but I was interrupted by Robin whispering my name and shaking his head. "No, no, Robin, it's alright. I brought up Claire, Maria has the right to ask who she is…rather was." Utterly confused I stood quiet while Ryder explained. "Claire was my little sister; she was murdered along with my mother and father. She was only ten and she was my entire life." I could see Ryder's eyes growing red and his voice was choking up. I was shocked; before I even knew these boys' names I assumed them to be bandits and plunderers, not even realizing that they've gone through the same conflicts as I.

"Ryder, I'm so sorry," Was all I could muster up to say. "Claire was a sister to all of us," Peirce said speaking for all of the boys as they nodded in agreement. Zane spoke out, "We've all been through some type of loss, Maria, that's why we were so eager to help you, hoping that maybe through helping you; we could help ourselves." I looked around at all of the boys and this sense of love ran through my heart. I had gotten the siblings I never had. "Thank you, boys; I never could have gotten this far without you, for that I am forever grateful." They all smiled sincere smiles and as did I. After a moment of silence Zane stood up and walked towards his horse, "Speaking of coming this far, we still have plenty to go, we should get moving."

I was still incredibly sore but I wouldn't allow myself to show it. They boys all began mounting their horses while I took my time and they waited patiently. I flung my leg around Periwinkle without balancing and flew over her landing with my butt breaking my fall. As if that wasn't the worse part as I fell a little high-pitched yelp came from my lips. "Maria?" Robin asked dismounting his horse and walking over to me with a smirk only he could make, "You alright there princess?" I sighed, "Robin I hate to be a burden, but I am too sore to ride right now." Robin looked to be thinking and turned to face Zane as he shook his head, "Princess I understand completely but we cannot make camp here it's not safe, not yet. Just a little farther and we can make camp I promise. In the mean time you can ride with Robin the…uh "lady-like" way, and we can strap Periwinkle to one of our horses. What do you say?" I raised my eyebrows and looked at Robin as he continued to smirk and chuckle. "Alright," I said and Robin held out his hand for me to take.

He helped me up and brought me over to his black horse and helped me get settled while Zane strapped Periwinkle to his horse. By the time we were settled Robin had his steed's reins in his hands and I had my arms around him and both of my legs over the right side of the horse. Robin seemed to be enjoying this all too much as I felt awkward about the whole thing. "Comfortable, princess? Robin asked and I exhaled in frustration, "Just ride, De Noir." Robin laughed and made the clicking sound signaling the horse to run. God I hope we get to make camp soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I clung to Robin as the horse ran fast through the forest. The steady beat of the horse's steps made me drowsy and soon I found myself asleep using Robin's back as a pillow.

My eyes opened and I found myself back in Merryweather Manor except now it was bleak and dull, as if all the happiness it once held had been sucked out of it. I walked through the foyer and noticed the walls were blood-stained. Fear for what I now call my family ran through me. "Loveday!" I yelled as I ran up to her room.

I was taken back when I saw Loveday laying on the bed and muttering to herself. The room had been trashed with chairs and tables everywhere and blood still stained the walls. I looked over at Loveday's almost lifeless body and noticed the word 'traitor' was spelt on the wall above her bed in blood. I ran over to Loveday and knelt on the floor to look her in the eye. "Loveday? Loveday look at me, please." I pleaded tears filling up my eyes. I saw Loveday's eyes glare over at me while she dare not move her neck.

There was blood all over her body and she had tear stains under her eyes and down her cheeks. I put my hand on her face and cried out, "Loveday, stay awake, please! You have to stay with me!" Tears were streaming down my face as I tried desperately for her to acknowledge any sign of well-being. "Maria…" She whispered and suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head and her head fell. "Loveday? No, no, no, don't leave me! Loveday!" I screamed.

I gasped and squeezed Robin digging my nails into his stomach when I woke up. "Whoa! Ouch, Maria!" Robin said as he stopped his horse. "Maria, what are you…?" He asked but stopped when he noticed the tears that streamed down my cheeks. "What's wrong Maria?" He asked sincerely worried. "I had another dream, but this time it was about Loveday." Robin's expression changed to hard concern and now the other boys had stopped their horses.

Robin jumped down from his horse and helped me down. "Zane, are we safe to make camp?" Robin asked and Zane looked around then at the sun, "Yes, we are far enough now." Robin nodded and said, "Start making camp." He held me tight as he guided me to a nearby river. I was still shaking as he helped me sit down. He pulled out a rag from his jacket pocket and dipped it gently into the water then folded it.

He walked over to me calmly and sat down next to me. "Here," He said gently putting the cold rag to my forehead and dabbing it around my face. It made me feel a lot better and made me wish I had him the first time I had a nightmare like this. "Thank you, Robin." I said quietly and he said, "Loveday used to do this for me as a kid when I had nightmares." He had the rag on my cheek and I grabbed his hand softly. He looked me deep in my eyes and we started leaning in closer and closer until I could feel his breath meet mine.

"Robin, where do you…?" Styles called out and appeared from the trees. When he noticed the situation he said, "Oh…uh, sorry! Go back to doing…whatever you were doing! Sorry!" He said running off and snickering. I watched Styles stumble back to the others and I laughed softly. I could hear Robin muttering curses towards Styles and I put my hand on his face pulling his attention back to me. I smiled lightly and as did he. I leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. His face turned as red as a tomato and he asked, "What was that for?" I blushed a little as well and answered, "For making me feel better."

We watched each other for a little while and I broke the gaze by standing up. "Come on, we have to face the boy's looks some time." He laughed and said, "Unfortunately you're right princess." We walked away from the river and through some trees and finally reached the horses to find the boys were not there. "Robin! You might want to see this!" We heard one of the boys call out and walked in its direction. We passed a few trees and bushes and found the boys lined up and staring at something. "What? Oh," Robin trailed off finally able to see it. I looked past the boys' gaze and saw it myself. "What on earth is that?"

"Ruins? From what?" Robin asked and all the boys shook their heads in unison. The structure was strangely familiar. It reminded me of how the Merryweather Manor looked in my dream. "Ryder, Zane, come with me. We'll check it out. Peirce, Styles stay with Maria. Do not let her out of your sight." Robin said speed walking back to the horses and grabbing their weapons.

I felt disappointed, "Robin, I want to come with you! After all we've been through you still don't trust me?" Robin sighed in frustration, "Maria, of course I trust you, it's the things out there I don't trust!" I begged, "But Robin please!" Robin spun around and grabbed my arms harshly, "No Maria! I will not risk putting you in danger anymore then I already have, and that's final. Stay with Peirce and Styles." I knew he meant business and I gave up fighting with him. He grabbed his knives and brushed past me. I turned and watched as Robin, Zane, and Ryder ran towards the stony ruins. "Ugh," I muttered and stormed off to Periwinkle.

The twins watched me and after a small discussion between them they timidly walked up to me. "We're sorry Princess Maria," They said and I couldn't help but smile at their adorableness, "It's quite alright boys, there's nothing to be sorry about on your part." They grinned cutely and walked off. I laughed and thought to myself; I needed to learn how to use a knife and sword.

An idea popped in my head and I smiled mischievously. I tip-toed over to Ryder's horse and pet its mane softly. I searched for Ryder's sword and gently slid it out of its scabbard. I walked away from the horse and quickly turned on my heels running towards the river. This was going to be good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Robin's POV**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

Zane, Ryder, and I moved swiftly towards the ruins. They weren't ruins of a castle that much was known but they were ruins of an old stony structure. I looked at them and nodded while lifting up my scarf to cover my nose. They did the same and we made our way to the door of the structure. "Robin, are we really going to use the front door?" Zane asked and I shrugged, "No one seems to be inside. Stay close," I ordered as I kicked in the door, the wood splintering across the floor.

I kind of wished Maria had seen that, I couldn't help wanting to impress her. I hoped she wasn't too mad at me for not letting her come. I would not risk losing her ever again. We drew our knives and walked stealthily through the structure. It was empty, there was no furniture or sign of any life it may have held. "Check the whole structure and if there are any rooms check those as well." I commanded and they followed orders as usual.

We parted ways as they checked for rooms and secured the area. Hell, if it's safe we could use this place for camp. "Robin! Zane!" I heard Ryder yell and ran towards him knife drawn. I kicked open a door that led to a room where Ryder stood there staring at a mirror that hung on the wall. Ryder looked utterly dumbfounded as he stood staring at himself in the mirror. "What, you don't like what you see?" I asked him laughing as I walked over the mirror.

That's when I saw that Ryder's reflection wasn't there but replaced with Claire, Ryder's mother and father and Ryder himself all in a family hug. Ryder watched and his face saddened. "The mirror shows you're hearts true desire. This is what I've wanted since the accident. Almost my entire lifetime." I placed a hand on his shoulder and brought him back to reality. "Robin, you try," He said backing away from the mirror, "So you can believe me."

I was reluctant but slowly I walked in front of the mirror and what came next hit me like a ton of bricks. It was Maria and she was dressed wearing the blue dress she wore yesterday when I showed her the tree house. She was smiling and it made my heart melt. I heard snickering and I looked at Zane and Ryder who were giggling at this. "Oh, whatever!" I said walking away from the mirror, "Let's go, the place is secure we can use it as camp for tonight." Zane complained, "But I didn't get to try!" "Now, Zane!" I demanded and he pouted but followed orders.

We left the house and walked back to the horses. "Peirce, Styles, grab the horses, we are bringing camp over there." I said and they grinned and nodded. "Where's Maria?" I asked them and they looked around frantically. "I told you not to let her out of your sight!" I snapped at them. Suddenly I heard a scream that could have only come from Maria. I ran towards the river and saw her on the ground and Ryder's sword next to her.

"Maria?" I asked and she snapped her head back at me and quickly went for the sword. "Princess what _are_ you doing?" I asked smirking. "I'm teaching myself how to use a sword." She replied toughly. I laughed and asked, "Oh really? And how exactly do you suppose you're going to do that? By mutilating that tree?" I pointed to the tree whose cuts from Maria were uneven and just plain bad.

"Princess, what did this poor tree do to you?" I asked laughing but she didn't look amused, "Robin, I will not be pushed on the sidelines while all of you go out there and fight." I laughed and shook my head. Ryder was right, she is definitely a one of a kind princess. "Alright princess, I'll teach you how to fight, on one condition. You…you…" I tailed off as she looked at me with her big brown eyes that I so easily got lost in.

"Yes, Robin?" She said bringing me back to reality. "Oh um, just promise me you'll listen to what I have to say." I finished and she nodded, "I promise." She must have realized how it felt for she had just made me promise that same thing not too long ago when we were looking for the pearls. I smiled and she rolled her eyes but little did she know I noticed the smile she was trying so desperately to hide. "Come on, we are setting up camp over at the ruins, they are safe." I said and she nodded bringing up the sword and almost chopping off my hand with it. I jumped back and she held in her laughter as I yanked the sword from her hand and muttered, "Give me that before you kill someone."


	15. Chapter 15

**Maria's POV**

Chapter 15

Robin and I walked towards Periwinkle and I grabbed her reins and lead her to the ruins. I felt a little embarrassed when he caught me in my failed attempt to teach myself how to fight, and when he offered to teach me I couldn't help but take his offer. Who better to learn from then the bandit who had succeeded in kidnapping me once before? "This place is secure right, Robin?" I asked 'poking the bear' so to speak. "Yes, princess. What, you don't trust me?" Robin replied smirking and I rolled my eyes.

As we approached the stony structure I shivered remembering my most recent dream. Flashbacks of Loveday's dead eyes and the blood stained walls flooded my memory and I shook my head trying to get them out. Ryder, Zane, and the twins were already here and Peirce took Periwinkle from me and tied her up with the other horses. I noticed Robin was whispering something to Zane and Zane went over to Ryder who then went to the twins and told them. But none of them came to me. "What?" I asked all of them and they all said in unison, "Nothing princess." I gave them puzzled looks then looked at Robin who stood tall at the front of the room with his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing, Robin?" I asked him and suddenly he boomed, "Attention!" and all the boys lined up single-file and faced Robin. "Princess Maria wishes to learn how to fight. Tonight begins her training. Let us not disappoint the princess, for we will never hear the end of it if we do." My jaw was to the floor as I stared utterly lost at the situation and he continued.

"We will start with Mr. Zane Chevalier and his almost expert usage of daggers," Robin said, his accent thick and rugged, and Zane laughed as Robin said 'almost', "Then we will move on to Mr. Ryder Brun and his skillful knowledge of sword fighting," Ryder grabbed his sword and twirled it in his hand, smirking. "Finally," Robin continued, "Mr. Peirce and Styles Duval will teach the art of archery. Let the training begin boys!" Robin finished smiling and the boys hooted and hollered.

I turned to look at them and smiled and laughed at their excitement. "Aux armes!" Robin yelled and the boys suddenly ran out of the room towards the horses. "What does that mean Robin?" I asked smiling and he looked at me with a smile I had never seen on him before. This was a side of Robin I knew was there but have never actually seen, and it made me happy to finally see it. "It means, 'to arms', princess." He answered and I nodded understanding, "Ah, I see, but why go through all of that? Why not just tell that I wanted to learn how to fight by simply saying so?" I asked and he scoffed and mocked.

"It's called having fun, princess, ever hear of such a thing?" I rolled my eyes and decided to play along. "No, Uncle Robby, please tell me all about it!" I said quoting Ryder from yesterday. Robin smirked and shook his head, "Honestly, Maria, do you know how to have fun? For as long as I've had the pleasure of your company, not once have I seen you enjoy anything. You're always either reading or studying." I looked down and thought about it, knowing that he was right.

"I didn't have very many friends Robin, and I was practically raised by my nanny. I didn't have anyone to have fun with." I finished still looking down at the floor... Robin walked over to me and brought my chin up gently making me look up at him. "Well now you do Maria." He smiled genuinely and as did I.

Suddenly the boys came stumbling into the room, excited about their teaching jobs they were assigned to. Ryder carried 4 swords and one couldn't even count using their hands as to how many daggers and knives Zane juggled and the twins seemed to be fighting over the wooden dark brown bow they both held. I was nervous but I was prepared for their teachings.

"Alright Zane get set up wherever you like, tonight you'll teach then tomorrow night you will Ryder, then Peirce and Styles will teach the next night." Robin said, "In the meantime Ryder, the twins, and I will hunt for dinner." Robin and his 'hunting party' began to collect their weapons as I watched Zane set up some targets.

Within a few minutes Ryder and the twins brushed past me heading toward the forest and suddenly I felt a hand grab me and pull me into the foyer. My reflexes kicked in and my arm whipped around to hit my attacker but my arm was blocked by a hand with a massive scar across it, and I instantly knew who it was.

Robin smirked and said, "Just checking how fast your brain works, and might I say, not half bad princess." I sighed in relief and locked eyes with the bird boy. Still smirking he said, "Good luck on your lesson princess," kissed my cheek ever so lightly, and ran off and out the door. I blushed and smiled. When I realized what I was doing I shook my head.

Could I really be falling for Robin? No, that's not possible…isn't it? Either way, even if I was, it's not like he was doing the same…right? Finally Zane's voice interrupted my thoughts. "You ready princess?" He asked smiling with the sun trimming his dirty blonde hair; I sighed and put on a smile. "Yes, Mr. Chevalier."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"First off I want you to commit these letters to your memory; S.E. and C," Zane began and pulled out a knife from a sheath on his side. He flipped it in the air and grabbed another knife from another secret sheath and slashed a tree, "Slick." He said then caught the other knife with one hand and with both hands made two more cuts on the tree effortlessly, "Easy. And last but not least," He said holding out his hand to guide me to the scuffed tree, "Clean." He grazed his hands over the cuts on the tree and asked, "You see how these cuts are textbook princess?" I studied them and noticed that they were indeed quite distinct. I nodded and he grinned while pulling out a knife for me. "Here take this," He handed me the knife and I looked at its design.

The handle was auburn colored and the blade was shiny and a dark silver. The name Chevalier was carved on its handle. It was a tad big for my frail, petite hands, but it would have to do. He made his way over to another tree and tapped its trunk. "Now, imagine this tree is your enemy." He stepped back a few feet, "Attack it." I exchanged a hesitant look at him but he simply nodded towards the tree. I shrugged and ran full throttle at the tree and tried my hardest to repeat what Zane did. Although when that failed to work I simply began to slice and maim the poor tree.

"Okay princess, I think you've pretty much slaughtered the tree." Zane said, stopping me mid-swing. "Now watch," He traced his finger along one cut on the tree and continued, "See how this cut is jagged and uneven?" I nodded realizing how awfully bad my demolished tree looked against his clean-cut and well-defined tree. My face must have looked humorous because Zane looked down at me and chuckled. "Trust me princess," He said, "We'll get to that later. For now let's work on what 'S' stands for, which would be what princess?" I laughed and answered, "Slick, Mr. Chevalier." He nodded and smiled, "Good!"

For the next hour we worked on my reflexes and it felt good knowing I was getting tougher and tougher with every repetitive exercise. We sat down and took a 10 minute break to catch our breath. We had gotten pretty comfortable with each other, I thought. He had told me that he learned all of his skills from his father and I told him about my late father as well. I felt that we understood each other and I knew that'd be the same way with all of the boys, including Robin. "You're a fast learner princess." Zane stated while cutting off a piece of apple for me, with (you guessed it) a knife. I laughed and said, "Why thank you professor," Zane looked up at the bright navy blue sky.

The sun was almost completely down. "The others should be back anytime now," He said while giving me a look. With the apple slice half-way in my mouth and juice dripping from my lip I gave him a confused look. "What?" I asked him crunching down on the piece. Miss Heliotrope would not be proud; actually I think she would faint at my messiness. Zane snickered and asked, "Tell me princess what is the relationship between you and my feathered friend, Sir Robin?" I choked on the apple and knew for a fact Miss Heliotrope would faint at my disorderly etiquette. "Well…um, what do you mean by that?" I asked in return. He rolled his eyes and said, "Oh c'mon princess!" His accent rough, "Do ya like him or not?" I thought about it and realized that, that is exactly how I needed to ask myself that question; directly and with no other interferences.

I looked at him and he changed his expression to a more serious one. "Ah, I know that look princess." He said with a hint of a sincere smile. "Ya know it's okay to be confused about it." I guess my facial expression showed that I was unsure about anything that had to do with Robin. All I knew was that Robin did in fact confuse me, but I loved it. I felt as if I could never get enough of that glorious confusion. I leaned back against a tree laughed and teased, "Am I really getting courting advice from a forest bandit?" He chuckled and nodded his head, "Yes, princess you really are."

We laughed together and I got an idea. "Is there anything you can tell me about Robin's feelings about this mess?" I asked him slyly and he looked at me with a look that said 'no way am I gonna tell you' I laughed and my head flew back. "I knew that was coming. I understand Zane; brothers of trust and all of that." Zane shook his head and simply said, "If you want to know so badly just grow the courage and ask him, princess." I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I'll think about it." We shared an apple and watched the forest's stillness.

Suddenly there was a click in the trees. Zane's ears perked up and he sat up and stared deep into the forest. "What was that?" I asked quietly and Zane put his finger to his lips for me to be silent. He jumped to his feet but still crouched down as another click rang through the hushed forest. He slid out a knife from a sheath on his side and handed me one from a sheath attached to his ankle. We crouched soundlessly by a log and listened for anything else. My breathing was staggered and harsh and my heart was beating wildly.

Then a horrible screech rang through the air and both Zane and I snapped our head towards the sound. Before I could get a good look into the forest Zane grabbed my arm and threw me into a nearby bush and jumped next to me. He held his hand over my mouth to ensure I wouldn't make any noise. I closed my eyes trying desperately to calm myself down. Luckily it was working and I was able to open my eyes to see Zane with his finger over his lips again but this time he removed his hand from my mouth and tried to see over the bush.

There was another abrupt squawk and this time the sound was more familiar to me. We heard some rustling and I shut my eyes tight again. I didn't open them until I felt a hand brush against my ankle. Zane reached for a pebble on the ground and threw it far away from us. Suddenly we heard the scrape of claws on tree bark and watched as a huge hawk-like bird flew over our heads and little jingles went off from the bells it had on its claws. After it was too distant for us to see it, Zane let out a sigh of relief and stood up holding out his hand for me to take. I let out a shaky breath and asked annoyed, "Zane would you care to explain why we were hiding from a bird?!" He shook his head and said, "That wasn't just a bird, princess. It was a falcon used for falconry, when you hunt with a hawk. That particular hawk was looking for something or someone and it was sent by someone. And unfortunately it looked too familiar." Suddenly more rustling came from the forest and both Zane and I drew our daggers at the sound.

Robin, Ryder, Peirce and Styles came running from the woods and stopped in their tracks when they saw us weapons drawn. I let out yet another sigh of both annoyance and relief. "Are you alright Maria?" Robin asked me making his way close to me I felt an odd rush in my stomach and knew my cheeks were a bit rosy. "Yes, Robin I'm fine. Zane and I hid before it could see us, I think." I said looking back towards Zane and he continued saying, "We hid as fast as we could, I'm not quite sure if it saw us or not, but Robin we need to talk." It was then I realized Robin had been staring at me the entire time Zane was speaking because he finally looked up at Zane. "About what?" I blurted out before Robin could ask the same question.

"Don't worry about it princess," Zane said quickly, brushing me off. "Whatever you need to tell Robin about this, you can tell me." I stated strongly and Robin looked at Zane to see what he would say. "Alright fine," Zane gave in and continued, "Robin, that falcon's bells looked all too familiar, they looked exactly like your father's custom bells." Robin's face changed to a tone I had recognized when he tried to kidnap me once; it was as a face I quite frankly feared. "What are you suggesting Zane?" Robin asked knowing very well what Zane was saying. "I'm suggesting either your father sent that falcon out to look for us, or someone else with the same De Noir falcon bells did."

My heart stopped; someone knew we were out here, and they want us to fear the fact that they know we are here, which worked for me. I stared at Robin who looked livid, though not at us, he looked furious at himself. Why would he blame himself for this? Slowly and gently I placed my hand on his arm and he snapped his head up at me. His eyes seemed lost but as they met with mine they softened and his expression did as well. He sighed and said, "We leave early in the morning and we will go as far as we can. For now everyone needs to stay inside."

The others started walking in the stone cabin first and I held on to Robin's arm to hold him back a little bit. He turned to face me again with sad and frightened eyes. I looked up at him and into his eyes and felt his fear I just wasn't sure of what he was scared of. Could his father be that awful to him? I'm not sure exactly what came over me, my feelings for Robin or the way I knew how Robin was feeling, but I snaked my hands around him, laid my head on his chest, and simply hugged him. It must have surprised him at first, but then he exhaled and wrapped his arms around me too.

And we simply stood there, holding each other.

After what felt like a glorious eternity, Robin mumbled something above my head that I couldn't quite make-out. "What was that Robin?" I asked chuckling softly. He pulled away and with all seriousness we locked eyes with me and stated, "I vow to you Maria, I will protect you and keep you safe." My breath felt like it was stolen from me as I said, "I know you will Robin, I know." I laid my head on his chest once more and he stroked my hair gently. Suddenly we heard a call from inside the structure saying, "The fire's ready." Robin's head turned towards the door and he moved his hands but held one out for me to take. Silently we locked hands and entered the structure where the boys surrounded a wide but small fire preparing dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys, I am soooo sorry! I know I suck and you guys have every right to be mad at me for my posting behaviors but...I think you guys are really going to like this chapter sooo remember that and please don't hate me too much! You guys are awesome and amazing and I love your reviews! 3 Enjoy :D xoxo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

So there we were the six of us, sitting around a campfire almost silently eating. Every once in a while someone would pass someone else more food exchanging a soft thank you and your welcome. Though there was no tensions, like you would think in a room full of five De Noir men and one Merryweather woman.

I often fought with myself to keep from attempting to pull a Robin and 'encourage' the boys, who were all worried about their fates, on the road and back home. After a couple minutes I spoke up, "Well, I'm going to make my bed, boys." I stood up and Robin began to stand up when Zane raised from his seat first.

"I'll help you get the blankets, Princess." Zane said and Robin cocked an eyebrow, confused, but he allowed it without a word. Together they walked out of the stone lodge and made their way to the horses. "Princess, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted before, when we were talking about the falcon. I didn't mean to come off as offensive, brushing you off like that, but I didn't want to frighten you."

His hand leaned on one of the black horses and I sighed while I stopped trying to pull out a blanket. "Zane, it's fine, I understand that you guys are tougher than me and feel you need to handle the issues of the trip but…" I trailed off and looked back at the horse. "What is it?" Zane asked and I shook my head, "I just wish you guys would treat me like one of you guys, and be respected like one of you."

Zane blinked at her and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked annoyed. Zane sighed and shook his head, "Oh, princess, princess, princess…you feel like you're not respected? You are the most respected person here! Out of all of us we think you are the bravest, most toughest, princess we have ever met! The reason we tend to keep you out of the loop is because we don't want you as mentally tainted as we are." I looked up at him as he continued, "Us De Noir men, and you, the Merryweather girl come from very different backgrounds. But I do see where you are coming from, princess, and if you ever need to speak your mind, regardless of what Robin says, you express yourself, alright princess?"

I smirked and nodded my head, "Okay, Zane, I will. Thank you."

I turned and faced the horse and struggled to relieve the blanket from the satchel. Zane noticed I was having a rough time and helped me, effortlessly pulling the blanket from a different direction. He held it out to me and I glared at him teasingly.

We walked back into the house with the blankets as the rest were cleaning up the fire pit. Robin was the first to notice us and watched us carefully. This couldn't be true, was Robin jealous of Zane? Fantastic.

The other three boys came up to us and each grabbed one blanket and I brought one over to Robin who was throwing the ash outside. "Here you go." I said with a slight smile and without making eye contact he said, "Keep it." I gave him a puzzled look, "What?" He looked up at me but quickly looked away, "You keep it. I sleep without a blanket anyway."

I gaped at the bird boy and shook my head, "Robin, please take it." He seemed to be having difficulty getting the ash that fell on him clothes off, and was growing frustrated. "No thank you, Maria." I grew annoyed, "Robin…" He sighed irritably, "Maria, I don't want you to be cold. Please keep the bloody blanket." His outburst startled me and I took a small step back. I noticed Ryder overheard him and looked up at us but quickly looked away from us.

"Please take it, Maria." Robin said calmer now and he finally made eye contact with me. His eyes seemed sad and almost pleading for something. I stared into them until I broke the gaze and looked down. I remembered what Zane had said about expressing myself, and knew I truly wanted to speak out right then. So I grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him outside.

"Maria…" He said before I spun him around and grabbed his face and kissed his lips. This could be considered speaking my mind, right?

I pulled away from him and a shocked expression was plastered onto his face. "From now on, Mr. De Noir, I am speaking my mind. And there is nothing you can do about it! Still stunned, Robin slowly compiled his thoughts and gradually began, "Couldn't you have spoken your mind sooner Princess?"

My lips curled into a smile and we laughed as I moved my hands and swung them down. Robin chuckled and was now beaming. He gently brought his hand to my face and pulled me in for another kiss. I felt both our lips smile against each other and as we parted Robin placed his forehead on mine and He asked, "How would you feel if we shared the blanket tonight?" I smiled and giggled while nodding and I handed the blanket to him as we walked back inside.

All the boys were settling their spots and Robin and I started placing out blankets together. The boys stared at us and all had goofy grins on their faces. I smiled trying to hide the warmness I felt in my cheeks and Robin was the first to sit down and get comfortable.

After a couple of minutes everyone else was ready for bed and I was laying down. Robin held out his arm for me to use as a pillow and at that my cheeks flushed with red.

"Hey princess, you got your dagger just in case?" I heard coming from Zane. I laughed closing my eyes, "Of course I do professor." I opened my eyes to see Robin's eyes were shut and he looked so peaceful. His breathing was getting slower and he was gradually falling asleep. I stared at him, realizing something. This boy had just been trying to kidnap me just days before, and now there I was laying in his arms.

So much had happened in those short days and I remember every single thing. But something I did not remember happening, until now, was falling for this De Noir. His breathing was at a slow and steady rhythm and he was now fast asleep. I smiled as my eyelids serenely fell shut. This would hopefully be the best sleep I have had in days.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Maria…" I heard someone day. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I yawned and sluggishly sat up saying, "Robin?" I looked over at him to see his body unmoving except for his hyperactive breathing. Velvet like liquid covered his entire body and the sides of his mouth dripped with it.

I gasped and cried, "Robin!" His eyes stalked mine and breathlessly he said, "Maria…y-you did this…" I gasped again and began 3to sob as his hyperventilating breaths suddenly stopped. "No! Robin, please forgive me! No!" I yelled at him my body now trembling with my sobs.

I looked around quickly at the others who were also maimed and covered in their own crimson blood. "Zane, no…Ryder, Peirce, Styles, no!" I stood up and slowly backed away from the bodies. Now seeing them, all lined up, laying in pools of blood, I fell to my knees and bawled.

Suddenly a loud, high pitched squawk rang through the air and I turned to face the biggest falcon I had ever laid my eyes on. It screeched once more and then took off and a gust of wind hit my face. Suddenly a voice called to me, "Ah, sweet, sweet Moon Princess," I looked around as chills made my hair stand on end.

"Who's there?" I asked into the darkness and with a faint chuckle it answered, "Oh Princess you have plenty of time to discover who I am; on this _journey_ of yours."

"Are you the one who did this to my friends?" I asked growing angry now. The voice answered yet again, "No, I am not. You heard you're little lover-boy, you did this to them. You are the one who put all of them, including yourself, in even more danger than they originally were, but you would be too stupid as to realize that, _Princess_."

"It's you isn't it?" I said officially livid, "You're the one who has my uncle. You're the one who started all of this!" Suddenly the voice shouted piercingly, "I started nothing! It was the Coeur De Noir; it was always Coeur De Noir! From the very beginning! You think you can trust that dirty De Noir? Well think again, Princess!" I gasped at the voice's outburst and cowered in the darkness.

"What does Coeur De Noir have anything to do with this? The De Noir's and the Merryweather's are at peace now…" I called out and the voice laughed malevolently, "Peace? Oh, Princess, there will never be peace! Au revoir, Princess, until we meet again."

I shuttered and closed my eyes, sobbing.

"Maria! Maria, calm down! It's me!" I heard someone say and felt like someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Robin's face back to normal and all of the boys were surrounding us, looking worried. "Robin!" I gasped and collapsed into his arms. I cried and Robin held me, stroking my hair. "Shh, shh, Maria it's alright. I'm right here." He said soothingly.

I slowly began to calm down and noticed I was gripping something. I pulled away slightly and looked down at my hand to see that I had Zane's knife clutched in my hand. I gaped at the weapon and trembled as I dropped it and looked up, horrified, at Robin. That was when I noticed the fresh cut he had near his eyebrow.

"Robin…d-did I do that to you?" I asked and he sighed, meaning yes. "It's ok Maria, I'm fine." My breaths began to grow staggered again and Robin tried to pull me close to him again but I pulled away. I looked at all of the boys and the images of their bloody bodies played alongside these. "He was right…I did this…I did this to all of you…" I said, slowly standing up and backing away from them. "Maria…what's wrong?" Robin asked growing concerned.

"I-I'm so sorry…" I breathed out and quickly darted further into the stone cabin. "Maria!" The boys called after me and I ran with every emotion running through me. Suddenly I found a room and ran into it, locking the door behind me.

I looked around the dark room and huddled into the corner, crying. Soon the boys found the room and banged on the door. "Maria, please come out." Robin pleaded behind the door. I stayed silent then suddenly noticed something in the room.

A mirror hung from the stony wall and shined brightly, without there being anything but faint moonlight in the room. Something about it called to me so I made my way towards it. But to my surprise, I saw myself in the corridor of the Merryweather Manor with the piano playing its own melodic tune.

I was wearing a beautiful pearl colored dress and the corridor was decorated with white and red flowers. I was smiling and suddenly Robin was there and we were dancing. I could also see Loveday, wearing a stunning white gown, and Uncle Benjamin, who was dressed in a striking tuxedo, standing by the piano.

With Loveday in Uncle Benjamin's arms they beamed happily at Robin and I. Sure enough everyone I cared about was there, even the boys were dressed up. "We're at Loveday's wedding." I whispered to myself as I watched at Robin and I.

I heard rustling outside of the door and voices. I heard a few footsteps walk away and then a soft knock at the door. "Princess? It's Ryder, I can explain the mirror if you wish." I made my way to the door and asked, "Are you alone?" "Yes." Ryder answered and I slowly opened the door. Ryder walked in and grinned meekly, "Did you find the mirror, Princess?" I nodded and we made our way to it, though neither of us stepped in front of it.

"It shows you're hearts truest desire. Though you may not think it's what your mind wants, it's what your heart wants. When I stepped in front of it, it showed my family and me, we were all together and hugging." He confessed and asked, "What was yours?" I looked away almost embarrassed by it. Ryder noticed and chuckled, "Yeah, Robin was shy about his too."

I cracked a slight smile and asked, "What was Robin's?" Ryder chuckled and said, "Oh no, I am not telling you his, he'd murder me." I laughed and begged, "Oh c'mon, please." Ryder shook his head and laughed, "Now, Princess, will you tell me what's eating at ya?"

I sighed knowing our playful banter had ended, "I brought all of you out here, I put all of you in danger, I even hurt Robin without unknowingly and now there's nothing I can do to protect us. I'm scared, Ryder, but mostly for you guys."

"First of all, princess, you came to Robin and us and offered the proposal, it's not like you forced us out here. Secondly, where ever you go there will always be the hint of danger, but it's a factor of life, princess, beyond our control; and yes it's ok to be scared of that, but that is why we have to face it. We must break through every factor of danger until we find peace." Ryder said comfortingly and I snapped my head at him when he spoke about peace.

"That bloody word, _peace_, it seems so brutal to me now." I said and Ryder looked puzzled, "What do you mean?" I sighed and said, "The man, he said that there could never be peace." Ryder now stared at me questioningly, "Princess…what man?" I looked up at him and came to a realization, "The man…the man in my nightmares…" I mumbled and Ryder said slowly, "I think it's time we talk to the others now." I nodded and I took off with Ryder right behind me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

We made it to the others and out of spite I announced, "There's a man who is haunting my nightmares!" The four of them looked at me with confused looks and Ryder showed up next to me, "Maybe that wasn't the best approach to the situation Princess, but good try." I sighed as Robin stood up and I slowly made his way towards him.

"Robin, I'm truly sorry for what I did and I would understand if…" I began but was interrupted by Robin putting his hand on my face and neck and pulled me in, crashing his lips on mine. We quickly parted realizing what we had done in front of who we didn't want to do that in front of.

He then quickly wrapped me into a hug and said, "Maria I promise you I've been hurt worse before." He laughed lightly and I glanced at the boys. The twins snickered and Ryder and Zane smiled knowingly as they join sides. "Please just don't scare me like that again." Robin begged and I smiled timidly, "I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing." Robin said as we pulled away from each other. "So…what was this about a man haunting you, princess?" Zane asked and it grew serious again. "Well every time I sleep I get these horrible nightmares and until tonight I just thought they were traumatic nightmares, but now I know they are not. Someone talked to me in my nightmare tonight. He is the one who has my uncle and the one who's been giving me the nightmares, I know it."

Robin watched me, concerned while the others seemed to be pulling the pieces of the puzzle together. "What happened in the dream?" Ryder asked and I looked down at the floor, "Well, in every nightmare I've had so far, someone is hurt, very badly," I made quick eye contact with Robin but looked away.

"This time, it was you five that were hurt. When he spoke and I asked him who he was, but he didn't tell me. Then we went on and when I asked him if he was the one that had my uncle and started everything he screamed at me and told me that it…"

I paused and stared at Robin praying he wouldn't hate me for what I was about to say, "He said that it started with Coeur De Noir, but I didn't know what he meant by this" Robin's face changed and I grew nervous and frantically continued, "But when I said that the feud was over and that we were at peace now, he said that there could never be peace…and that was it."

The boys were thinking and I looked up shamefully at Robin, who seemed saddened but tried not to show it. "So he is the man we are after?" Styles asked which shocked everyone. "Well, I suppose so." Ryder answered and we all looked at each other. "But how can he be harassing her in her dreams?" Robin asked and they all shook their heads unknowingly.

"He mentioned my father by name?" Robin asked looking at me; I stared up at him and nodded. "Hmm, magic, perhaps?" Zane asked and I spoke up, "I thought the only magic was me, the Moon Princess?"

Zane chuckled and explained, "Don't flatter yourself, princess. Moonacre was formed from magic. Back when the first Moon Princess lived Moonacre's magic flourished, so naturally when she placed the curse on the land, the magic grew scarce. Until you showed up and brought the pearls back."

I nodded my head understanding then asked, "So who else was affiliated with magic?" Ryder answered, "That's the thing, magic thrived so long ago that we are too young to remember it." I sighed and held my arms, "I understand everything, but what am I going to do? I can't go to sleep without him harassing me." The room grew silent and solemn.

Until, once again, Styles spoke up. By now Pierce stared at his twin like he had gone crazy and was talking too much. "Wait, look! I checked the book and the old hag wrote something in here!" While everyone rushed over to him Pierce said ever so quietly to his twin, "Why did you check the book?" Styles shrugged and answered confidently, "Don't know really, the idea just came to me." Pierce raised an eyebrow at his brother but shook it off.

"May I see?" I asked Styles and he hastily held the bulky book out to me. I flipped through the front pages which were the paintings and all throughout the middle they were blank. It wasn't until you reached the very last pages were there scribbles and more doodles. I turned past the scribbles until a small doodle caught my eye. The drawing was of the ring she gave me when we first met and under it, the word, 'Protection'.

"The ring!" I gasped and slammed the book shut, "I need to find the ring!" I sprinted towards the doors and the boys ran after me. "Maria, wait!" Robin yelled before grabbing me and stopping me at the doors. "You can't just run out there!" He huffed and stood in front of me.

"Fine, but whoever goes out there has to grab everything off of Periwinkle." I said and the twins, Zane, and Ryder groaned and grimly walked past Robin and I and out the doors.

When the doors shut I looked up at Robin who faced the doors. I remembered what the mirror showed me and out of spite I tip-toed towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smirked and turned towards me with the same face he had on back at the amphitheater, "What was that for?" I faced him now and took his hands, "How come you think you need to protect me from everything?" I asked and he chuckled, "I promised Wrolf, don't you remember princess?"

I did remember but still I shook my head, "Oh so you're still scared of Wrolf?" Robin looked deeply into my eyes as he said, "No, Maria, like I told you before; the only thing I am scared of is you getting hurt." I grew silent and thought about when he could have possibly told me that. I shook it off and sighed but smirked at him, "I can handle myself, but I know that's not going to stop you." He chuckled and said, "Nope."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: Sorry I was out for so long guys! I was on vacation and just got back!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

Soon, the others barged through the doors carrying everything Periwinkle had on her saddle. I giggled when Styles tripped on the way in and dropped the sack with some dresses in it. His face grew red like a tomato as he fumbled with the dresses and got nervous as if the dresses were undergarments. I walked over to him and helped him while his face burned even more.

"Okay, let me look through the bags. It's got to be here somewhere." I said as I started rummaging through one of the bags they brought in. "In the mean time you boys can go back to sleep if you like." I looked up as they all looked at each other and shook their heads. "Twelve hands are better than two." Zane said with a grin and I smiled.

We ransacked each and every bag until finally Pierce found the ring. It was indeed the strangest ring I had ever seen in my life. It's color was that of a shiny silver that looped around under the finger, and at the top two pearls, one smaller than the other, slightly twirled into themselves.

I placed it on my index finger and suddenly the boys jumped back. "What? What is it?" I asked frantically and they stared at me with jaws gaping. "Umm, well, Maria…you're glowing…" Robin said slowly and I gave him a puzzled look and Zane grabbed a mirror he found in one of the bags.

I held the mirror in front of my face and looked into the mirror, stunned. It was true I glowed with a faint blue color. I looked down at my dress and saw that the light enclosed me entirely.

"I suppose that is the protection the old hag was talking about?" Ryder said and raised eyebrows and unsure eyes. Robin's head looked as if it was almost tilted, "So, you're safe now. Good." He said and gave an equally unsure shrug, "Shall we try going back to sleep to make sure it works?" He offered and the others nodded and walked back to their beds without a second thought.

I was still nervous to go to sleep and Robin noticed. He came up to me and held my arms gently, "If you begin to stir even the slightest bit, Maria, I promise I will wake you up, but you need to rest." I nodded, placing all of my trust in him. I truly was drained and really did need to rest.

He led me back to our bed and we got comfortable together. I cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I soon drifted to sleep.

…

I woke up and stayed still, praying that the ring's power worked and that this wasn't a dream. "Robin?" I whispered and suddenly his eyes popped open and he was fully awake and alert. "Yes? Maria, are you alright?" He asked frantically and I gave him a happy grin. "It worked!" I said and slowly sat up to see the others all twisted up in their little beds.

Kids were always the cutest when fast asleep. She smiled and looked back down at him, "Sorry for waking you, I was actually in and out of sleep, but I'm awake enough for the day." He gave me a sweet smile, "Don't apologize, Maria." He sat up and then his expression changed to a more serious one.

"What is it?" I asked with a hint of concern. He rubbed his arm nervously and said, "Maria, I've been wanting to ask you something," He said and looked into my eyes. I stared back into his sweetly, though in my head I was screaming, _'what the bloody hell is he doing?!' _I managed to compose myself with a, "Yes?"

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Well, Maria, I know how I…um…feel about…us…but I was wondering how you felt about…us." I blushed at his adorable shyness, "Robin, I…" Until an abrupt snore came from Pierce which made both Robin and I jump a bit. I laughed softly and focused my attention back on him.

I began, "Robin, I…" And once again was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious yawn from Ryder who sat up from his bed with groggy eyes. Robin had an annoyed and just plain pissed off expression plastered to his face. "Morning," He said rubbing his eyes and soon the rest of the gang was awake and at it.

I squeezed Robin's arm, kissed his cheek, and stood up to help the others pack everything back onto the horses. I made small talk with the boys and they reminded me of my training with Ryder and his swords today. I was excited but still a bit nervous. I managed to cut Robin with a dagger in my sleep just last night; who knows what I could do with a _sword_ while I was asleep.

I kept this to myself and when we were all packed up I called to Robin who was back in the stone cabin. Alone, I walked back inside and looked for him. "Robin?" I called through the cabin. Suddenly I heard footsteps from the room with the mirror in it and Robin came stumbling out. "Maria," He said smoothly while trying to lean on the wall as if it was the most casual thing ever.

I giggled at his goofiness and asked, "Robin, what were you _doing_?" His face blushed with every shade of red as he said, "Oh, nothing, just making sure we didn't forget anything." I smirked, folded my arms, and cocked a hip, "Oh really? So you weren't looking in the mirror?" He laughed nervously and said, "What? Psh, no, what would make you think that, Maria?"

I laughed, not buying a word he preached, "Mhm, right," I walked up to him and whispered into his ear, "I will show you mine, if you show me yours." I looked at him as his jaw dropped and he stared at me in awe. "You're wish, you oaf!" I scolded him and slapped his arm for thinking the wrong way.

He shook off his thoughts and said, "What, the mirror thing?" He asked me while stepping aside so that I could walk into the room. I rolled my eyes at him before taking his hand and pulling him inside. "Robin, I know you're maybe a little embarrassed by what the mirror showed you, Ryder told me."

"I'll kill that Ryder," I heard Robin mutter from behind me, "Oh you will do no such thing," I said and suddenly I pulled both of us into the mirror's view. To our surprise nothing changed. The mirror simply portrayed each other staring back into the mirror. "Hmm, maybe it doesn't work with two people," Robin said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So, Maria, about my question from earlier…?" He asked softly into my ear. I turned and faced him, placing my arms around his neck, "Mr. De Noir," I kissed him passionately for a few perfect moments. I pulled away and looking into his eyes I asked, "How's that for an answer?" He smirked and nodded, "That'll do just fine Ms. Merryweather."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So what do you guys think of Robin and Maria's relationship so far?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Aye love birds!" Called one of the boys, "We've got to get going now!" Robin took my hand and led me out of the room and helped me onto Periwinkle, "Princess," He said before bowing his head slightly and walking off to mount his horse. Maria snickered and shook her head.

When all of us were mounted and ready we set off through the forest. I still wore the ring, mentally vowing never to take it off until this was all settled. I clicked my teeth and Periwinkle raced past Robin's horse.

"Princess ya really think that little pony could beat this steed?" He said clicking his teeth as well, having out horses meet. I chuckled and looked over at him, "Why of course. She may be small but she tough, just like her rider!" I clicked my teeth once more and Periwinkle raced off in front of all of them, running free through the forest.

"Maria, do you even know where you are going?" Ryder called out from behind me, now all their horses closed in on Periwinkle and I. I rolled my eyes and huffed, "No, but I've got my instincts." I said and slowed Periwinkle down to line her up with the boys' horses, "Speaking of, which way are we going?"

Zane brought out the book and flipped the pages, "Hmm, it's pretty hard to tell, but if I'm correct, which is most of the time," I rolled my eyes, "We are going in the right direction." I looked over at him, "So straight?" I asked, not being the best with directions. Zane gave me an annoyed look and snorted, "Yes, Maria, straight."

"Perfect!" I said and clicked my teeth, sending Periwinkle racing again. I laughed, for once on this trip I felt free and not scared and just plain happy. I noticed Robin soon caught up with me and our horses began racing through the woods.

"You'll never catch me!" I shouted playfully and took off in front of Robin and his steed. I laughed and soon found myself in a clearing of a cliff. "Whoa," I muttered to myself and looked over at the edge. "Be careful over here!" I called to the boys who I heard coming.

I dismounted Periwinkle and walked over to the edge. Under the edge lay a lake and across the cliff, miles across, the other side of the mountain. "Boys…why do I get the feeling we aren't supposed to go straight anymore?" I said and turned to the boys, who were dismounting their horses.

"Zane," I said placing a hand on my hip, "Please don't tell me we are lost." I turned to him and the others made their way over to me and checked the edge. Zane scratched his head and went for the book.

"No, that's actually in the book, Maria, come and look." Zane said and I walked over to him and took a look into the book. "See?" He said pointing to the painting of the cliff. I sighed and looked up at him, "Well how do we cross it?"

"We don't." Robin said making his way to me, "We go around it." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him, "Robin, please that's ridiculous. Going around it would take at least a day, and we don't have very much time on our hands. There's got to be some way across it." Robin opened his mouth to speak when Pierce interrupted him, "There is…" Everyone looked at the twin to see him pointing into the distance.

We all walked over to the edge to see a bridge going from our side of the mountain to the next. Robin stared down at me, "Oh no, no, no, Maria, we are not crossing that thing and you are definitely not crossing that bridge." I groaned and looked up at him, "Robin please, it's the only way across!"

"No it's not, we can go around it." He said crossing his arms and looking down toughly at me. "Robin…" I crossed my arms just as he did, "C'mon we have to cross it, my Uncle is in a torture dungeon, waiting endlessly for me to come rescue him, and I am not wasting my time going around a bloody mountain side. I'm going across that bridge with or without you." I snapped and turned on my heels to Periwinkle.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Oh no you're not." He said stepping in front of me, and blocked me from Periwinkle. "Robin please you're acting like a child." I said when I tried to step to the side, and he moved with me not allowing me to get to the horse. "Am I?" He said quickly, not looking me in the eye.

"Mommy and daddy are fighting again…" I heard Styles mumble to Pierce and I turned to them, "Come on boys! You can't honestly agree with Robin, going around the mountain will only delay us even more, am I not going to risk that." I said to the others and Robin walked around in front of me, "And I am not going to risk that bloody bridge Maria. No is no and that's final."

I raised my eyebrows at him and quickly jumped on Periwinkle, clicked my teeth, and sent us off towards the bridge. "Maria!" I heard them call after me but I still charged for the bridge.

Soon, I made it to the passage and looked at it. "C'mon, Periwinkle, you're going to have to trust me here." I whispered to the grey horse and she neighed, slowly taking a step onto the wooden panel. "Maria!" Robin shouted loudly and startled me, "Would you mind not yelling at me?!" I said loudly.

"Maria at least get off the bloody horse!" He called out to me and I sighed, knowing he was right, at least about Periwinkle. "Back up girl…" I muttered to Periwinkle and she followed the orders. Robin walked over to me and Periwinkle and held out his arms to help me down. I rolled my eyes and allowed him to help me off the horse. Suddenly Robin flipped me over his back and held on to my legs.

"Grab the horse," He ordered Styles, "We are going around it." I gasped and punched Robin's back, "Put me down right now De Noir!" I shouted and kicked. "And I'm the one acting like a child?" He said shaking his head.

"Robin De Noir, put me down this instant! Don't you touch that horse Styles!" I shouted and Styles quickly backed away from Periwinkle. Robin began to walk in the opposite direction. An idea sparked and suddenly I winced in pain, "Ow! Robin you're hurting me please!" I begged and he quickly put me down with wide eyes.

I hoped back, out of his reach and placed my hands on my hips, "Ha!" I gloated and he narrowed his eyes at me, "Maria…" He growled and charged at me again. I backed up and suddenly Zane got between us, "Alright that's enough." He said putting his foot down.

Both Robin and I crossed our arms at the same time and glared at each other. "Those in favor of crossing the bridge raise your hand," Zane said and Styles, Pierce, and I raised out hands. Zane shook his head and sighed, "Those opposed…" Ryder, Robin, and Zane's hands went into the air. I sighed in frustration and Zane mumbled, "Forgot there was six of us for a moment…"

"Boys please, hear me out. When my father died I was taken in by a man, I had never even met before. At first he was rude, sadistic, and just plain mean. Then soon, when I left the house, he went looking for me and I learned he did in fact care about my well-being. After I returned the pearls he mustered up his own pride to make amends with your father," I said looking at Robin with sincere eyes, "And then he was taken from me, his fiancé, and everyone who ever cared about him. That is why I am even out here, why we are out here. For that man, because the monster that has him is torturing him and I've practically seen it with my own eyes."

My voice cracked and I was on the verge of tears but I swallowed them back and finished, "That man is my uncle, and I don't want him enduring that pain any longer, taking that damn bridge will get us over the valley faster, therefore allowing us to get to him faster," I looked at Robin with begging eyes, "Please Robin…"

Robin sighed and he rubbed his temples, "Ugh, fine Maria we'll take the bridge, but if the slightest thing goes wrong, you promise to obey my orders?" He said slowly stepping towards me. I nodded and he held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead, "C'mon," He whispered and took my hand, leading me back to the bridge. "Get the horses," Robin said to the twins and they ran off to grab their steeds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! I know most of you probably hate my guts for being such a sucky updater but nonetheless here is Chapter 21! I kind of went on a wee bit of a writing hiatus...not really sure why I just really wasn't inspired to write and this idea struck my head so I headed to my computer! Thanks for reading guys I adore all of you and your reviews! xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Robin, Ryder, Zane, and I stood in front of the bridge and studied it as the twins came back with the horses. I inhaled a deep breath and looked around at the boys, "Who goes first?" The question no one wanted to answer. Robin sighed and rubbed his chin, "I suppose I will."

My eyes set wide in worry but after all Robin was practically the leader of the group, seemed only fair to the others that he go first. Suddenly Ryder spoke up and said, "Robin, you go behind Maria, and be last. I'll go first, Zane you follow and then the twins, how's that?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Ryder stepped forward and grabbed his horse's reins, "C'mon, Charlie boy, it's just a little bridge," Ryder said comforting the horse and himself, "We'll be fine…" He said taking his first step onto the wooden panel.

"Ya know it still bothers me that ya named your horse so closely to my last name…" Zane called out to Ryder who chuckled, "Ya right, Charlie sounds nothing like Chevalier," He took a few more steps on the wooden panels and one creaked, causing him to freeze, "Then again maybe it does…" Ryder said and inhaled deeply.

"Let's go Winston," Zane said and tugged gently on his horse's reins. Zane followed behind Ryder and the two made conversation to calm each other down. "What kind of name is Winston anyway?" Ryder chuckled and Zane shook his head, "It's a traditional name, shut it Brun." Ryder snickered and continued on the bridge.

Soon the twins dragged their horses, Orion and Midnight, and made their way behind Zane. My heart raced in my chest and my hands were trembling as I watched them step onto the first wooden panel. Robin noticed and took my hand in his.

"Maria I…" He began until I interrupted him, "I'm sorry I punched you and called you a child…" I said frantically and he sighed in frustration and suddenly grabbed my face and crushed his lips against mine. The kiss was long and passionate and when we pulled away he pressed his forehead against mine, "Maria I vowed to protect you, you just make it so damn difficult." He said with a soft laugh.

"I'm sorry…" I said and brought his lips against mine once more. We slowly pulled away and I turned to the bridge, "Come girl," I said grabbing Periwinkle's reins and bringing her to the first step. "I'll be right behind you." Robin said as I took the first step onto the panel.

I looked over to see that Ryder was almost across it and let out a sigh of relief. I began to step more and more over the creaky bridge. The floor below was so far away that you could barely make out the small stream at the bottom of it. "Well what's your horse's name?" I asked Robin, to get my mind off of the height.

Robin chuckled softly, taking his first steps onto the bridge, "His name's Leo, Princess." A small smile grew on my face, "That's a nice name, Leo." We carried on through the rest of the bridge.

Soon Ryder stepped off of the bridge and onto the other side, Zane following shortly after him. As I stepped onto other panel it creaked and I gasped and froze. "It's alright, Maria, I'm right here." I heard Robin say behind me. I nodded, nervously but continued on slowly.

"Half-way there, Princess." Zane called out from the other side of the valley and knowing that helped a bit. The first twin, Pierce, was now completely across and Styles was close behind him.

Soon Robin, I, and our horses were near the end of the bridge, and going through the final motions. Suddenly, as I stepped onto the next panel, it split in half and cracked from underneath my feet. I quickly jumped back and clung onto Periwinkle as Robin called out frantically behind me, "Maria, are you alright?"

I nodded and breathed anxiously, "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." I called and looked up to see Zane and Ryder back on the bridge. "What are you doing?" I asked nervously and Ryder held out his hand to me, "Helping ya across, why else would we be back here?" He said with a smirk, "Give me Periwinkle's reins." Slowly I reached over the broken panel, still gripping the side rope, and passed him her reins.

Ryder clicked his teeth and Zane held out a sugar cube towards the horse, "C'mon girl, don't look down just hop over nice and easy." Ryder said with a peaceful tone. Periwinkle did as she was told but yet another panel broke off in the process.

"Leo's going to have to jump." Zane said and Robin nodded and turned to his horse, "Gently, just like in practice." He whispered to the steed and the horse backed up and quickly jumped over the panels and to the boys, and with a loud crack three panels broke off. "Get back!" I screamed and the boys took the horses back to the surface.

Robin held my shoulders and sighed in frustration, there was no way we could simply jump over five panels. I turned to Robin, "What do we do? And don't even think about turning around now." I asked my voice cracking. Robin removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair.

"You're going to be the death of me, Maria…" He muttered and suddenly the panels they stood on began to crack. "Grab the side robe, now." Robin ordered and as I jumped to the side ropes the panels cracked under Robin's feet causing him to fall through the panels and cling onto the left over panel. "Robin!" I screamed and clung to the robe with all my strength. "It's fine Maria!" He called out to me, "I'm fine…" He muttered and then looked up at me as he clutched the single panel. "Get to the other side Maria."

"No! I'm not leaving you there!" I said as my hands grew sweaty. He groaned in frustration and shouted, "Maria, no, you promised me you would obey my orders now go!" I shook my head, "Robin…" "Go!" He shouted and tried to pull himself up. Robin looked up and past me and did a small nod. Suddenly I felt the robe shake and turned to see Zane on the rope and lunging for me.

He grabbed my waist and flung me over to Ryder who caught me. "Put me down!" I yelled at Ryder who, emotionlessly, dragged me back to the twins. I glanced back at Robin holding on for dear life and tried my hardest to break free from Ryder's grasp, but to no avail. "Do not let her go." Ryder ordered the twins and handed me off to them. "Ryder!" I shouted as he ran back onto the bridge to help Zane and Robin.

"We're terribly sorry, miss." Peirce said as they held me back from the bridge. I stayed quiet but shook my head and watched as Zane moved towards Robin on the ropes. "Okay, De Noir, grab my hand." Zane called out to Robin who quickly shook his head, "Zane if I make any movements this think with split in two." Zane shook his head, "Talking is moving isn't it? Now grab my hand De Noir."

Robin sighed and quickly heaved himself up to grab Zane's and Zane quickly reached down and grabbed his hand. So, luckily Robin was now with Zane, though a new problem resurfaced. Zane had no way of bringing Robin up to the ropes and time was running out. "Zane!" Ryder called as he climbed onto the ropes and made his way over to them.

"Turn your body around." Ryder said joining Zane's side. Zane shook his head, "I can't, not without letting him go." Ryder snorted, "Then hand the baby over to daddy! Robin, give me your other hand." Robin held out his other hand to Ryder and placed all of his trust in him. Ryder caught him and Zane quickly turned his body around. "Robin!" Zane called down and Robin gave his other hand to Zane.

"No heave Chevalier!" Ryder yelled and with both of their strength, slowly but surely, they brought Robin up to the ropes which were beginning to rip from the weight of three men.

Once Robin was securely on the rope Ryder yelled, "Now jump!" and just as the rope snapped the three men jumped off of the rope and onto a cracking panel. "Time to go!" Zane yelled as he pulled Robin up and the three sprinted off of the bridge, each panel breaking off as their feet left its surface.

They quickly jumped onto the grass as the last panel broke off; sending what was left of the bridge down the valley. "Robin!" I shouted as the twins and I ran over to the others. The three of them breathed hard and they flipped over on their backs. "Well that," Ryder said with a sigh, "That was fun. Good work men…let's…_god let's just eat_." Zane and Ryder burst out laughing and Robin shook his head and turned to Ryder, "Never call me baby…ever again."

Ryder smirked and sat up on his knees and helped up Robin. Robin looked up at me and as he stood up I walked over to him and stared at him in silence. "Maria I'm sorry…" He started until I punched his arm, hard, "Ouch!" He winced and I snapped at him, "Don't you ever do that to me again!" I shouted and then tackled him in a hug, "You oaf…" I muttered into his ear and kiss his cheek. He chuckled and hugged be back tight.

"No, seriously, can we eat?" Ryder said and everyone laughed at him, "Let's." I said and intertwined my fingers with Robin's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And don't you guys dare say I don't love you! It's 3AM and I stayed up just to write this chapter for you all to make it up for my crappy updating! Love you all! xoxo


End file.
